Flame's Guild
by CombatStorm1
Summary: Have you ever wondered about other guilds that aren't that famous and always in Fairy Tail's shadow? Mainly contains Ocs but don't worry we will include the actual Fairy Tail characters at some point in this story. After all don't judge a book by cover or blurb actually read some of it.
1. Prologue

Flame's Guild Beginning

It was a sunny and beautiful day in this particular village. The streets were bustling, people were trading their wares from all over the world. Well it may look peaceful so far but when you reach the heart of this village you might regret coming here again.

"WAAAAAGHHHHH!" Glass shattered as a person was tossed out through the window. For newcomers and travelers will find this strange but the residents don't really care for they have seen this many times. Yep just another ordinary day in this peaceful village.

"AND STAY OUT!" A feminine voice growled out. Yep just an normal ordinary day as usual.

"Wow Raven that's the fourth time today" A spiky grey man smirked at Raven. She pivoted on her heel, her blonde hair whipped around her, a scowl evident on her face.

"So what Shota and please actually wear a shirt," She snapped at him. Shota dusted his black sleeveless vest, the bottom half of his vest was dyed in red.

"Ah... You just can't take the sight of my abs huh,"He winked at Raven as a light pink dusted her cheeks or was it red? She trembled, her hands reached for her belt. Shota ducked as a bullet sped over his head, he then jumped up as Raven tried to swipe at his feet with her sharp sword. The other guild members were used to this, and prepared for a battle Royal. Grey smoke covered the area. A fist shot out in the smoke to Raven who swung her sword. Sword and fist were about to collide until a branch blocked their blows and whacked them.

"My my having a lover's spat are we now?" The branch was retraced to a masked man, the mask was covering everything on his face except for his smirk. Shota growled and lunged at at him.

"TREV!" Shota growled as he threw a fist covered in smoke at him.

"Yes Shota," Trev smiled as he blocked punch after punch and maybe a few kicks as well. They froze as someone cleared their throat. An old man stood their twirling a wooden staff with a diamond in the hook of the staff.

"Now that I have your attention I can start, now as you all know we are kinda low on funds, and low on requests that get taken by our rivals including Fairy Tail,"He paused as his wise eyes made eye contact with each and every single guild member.

"So don't sit on your bums all day and actually do some missions, I'm sure you all want some drinks, well if we don't have money then we don't have drinks at the bar," The guild master chuckled as the members rushed to the board looking and picking requests. Shota glanced up stairs.

— Outside the guild—

"Ow... Can someone help me please," The poor man writhed on the ground in pain, the villagers just looked at him and felt sorry for him, they were already use to this. Now you must be thinking why are they allowing this? Simple really, the guild has been the heart of this village and will always be no matter what happens.

An:

Storm: Hey guys it's me, Combat isn't going to do this fanfic with us but...

?:HAVE NO FEAR FOR I-

Storm: I'm sorry but your name is 1

1: W-what I didn't hire you to-

*Storm slaps some tape onto 1's mouth*

Storm: Hush child... We wanted to know what about the other guilds and stuff so we're like hey let's do this and yeah and stuff. Don't worry we will include the Fairy Tail characters at some point and yes there will be shippings.

1: Alright DISCLAIMER TIME: we don't owe Fairy Tail but we do owe our ocs and the guild we created.

Storm: See you guys next time


	2. The Excitement Begins

1: Hi there viewers, people, mates and strangers I just wanna thank you guys for 1 feedback only one XD I sound so bad at writing but one is something better than nothing I wrote this one with the editing skills of Storm

Storm: Your spelling is horrible 1 SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

1:WAIT DON-

Storm:*Puts bread in 1's mouth* ssshhhh lemme do this. DISCLAMER WE DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL BUT WE OWN THE OCS AND FLAME'S GUILD SO NO STEALING OKAY enjoy.

* * *

Ch 2

Shota looked up the stairs with mischievous eyes, a clear view of the S-Class board and missions pinned on. He smirked and lowered his head, his side bang adding to the effect. Quickly he swiveled around and walked out, without a word.

Raven stood there eyeing the board, swiftly crossing out the ones with bad pay and the ones that would take at least a week to finish, because that couldn't help her guild out quickly. Until she looked up and saw the board written S-class on top she put her facade on but under it was a giggling girl with a wicked plan to get her guild back on track.

It was night time and everyone had left either for their mission or to sleep early. Shota was on the roof with his hand out and smoke coming from it hoping that it was only him. He sniffed the air and noticed a familiar smell then a familiar shaped figure stood in front of him, with hands on their hips.

Shota noticed it was Raven the guild master's DAUGHTER, might I even add, Shota called out to her. "Hey Raven,"Raven whipped her head around and glared at him with a gun pointed at him she sighed as he approached her .

"So the good girl finally becomes bad eh~" Shota smirked at her.

"Shut up I'm doing this for the guild and dad, this is my family's life work and I'm not going to waste it." She spoke, proudly touching the red fabric, with the Flame's Guild symbol, that hung around her neck. Shota smiled. "Then let's do it together!" Raven smacked her hand across his mouth and scowled.

"Be quite or we will get caught idiot, and let's include Trev, we need an S-class Mage."

—

The next day

—

It was morning and Shota was sleeping on his hammock in the corner of his room. While parallel to it, was a wall filled with missions he did with Raven,Trev and even him self where he just need to clear his head, even though he is a very extroverted person.

He slid out of his hammock and looked around, his mission wall, his kitchen in a separate room, a tiny desk with papers sprawled on it and his unusual pet called Mep, was curled up in its bed, cat or dog who knew?

He got him self ready wearing the usual sleeveless vest with a flame design on the bottom and grey pants that had lines going from the top to the bottom and the guild sign on his shoulder. His dark grey hair was spiked up and had two small small spikes in the front that were blonde.

Raven was looking at the mission that she and Shota stole. It was to defeat a monster in a maze, it was a simple task, so why would it be a S-class request? It made no sense at all. She sighed as she thought about it and tucked the paper into her bag that had all her items in.

She looked at the mirror and fixed her blonde hair that had a grey streak in it, she dusted her blue collared shirt that had a flame design, her father convinced her to add on, black shorts and elvish shoes she got from a mission. Now all she had to do was beg Trev to join them...

Trev sat there sipping his alcoholic drink (Leaf Green) and looked at the S-class board he could have sworn there was a mission he was aiming to do but its seems like it was taken.

He looked down from the second floor, the guild was half empty and was quieter now until he heard a loud bang come from the door and a gray haired idiot appeared with a smile plastered on his face and his eyes taunting Trev.

He looked at him before sprouting two branches from his shoulder cutting through his fabric and used it as legs to easily get down he walked to Shota.

"What have you done now eh?" Shota yawned loudly and stretched his arms out.

"Ah nothing Trev I can't believe your accusing ME!" Trev rolled his eyes and sipped his drink.

"Your destructive and mischievous in general, how can I not blame you?" Shota chuckled at his remark and proudly said "I just wanna' battle ya'."

"Get out side I've already damaged my shirt I don't want to damage the guild," Trev took off his shirt and grew tree armor over it to cover him self he fixed his mask now directly over his face and laughed, his brown hair sticking out every where. The front of the guild has a colorful patch of flowers and maybe a couple of trees here and there and further down the gravel path is the village.

"I want you to go all out this time Shota!" Shota ran forward swirled around and faced Trev with a determined face, the black that was hidden under his side fringe expanded over his torso and arms and proceeded to shout out "Smoke X Infinite." Shota held his hands out, smoke formed around his hand and slithered out onto the field. Trev closed his eyes and smirked, if he can't rely on sight then he might as well rely on his hearing since Shota is a loud mouth or he can rely on Mother Nature.

Trev quickly went for the attack smashing his hands into the ground and an uppercut appeared smashing Shota's jaw but the black protected him slightly and he jumped onto the hand and leapt into the air.

"SMOKE FIST!" A fist engulfed in smoke smashed against Trev's mask.

Trev didn't flinch and his free hand punched Shota at the side as he retracted his other hand he started punching Shota's gut multiple of times.

"Tree machine gun!" Shota spewed spit and pressed his hands over one fist and started to burn it, Trev reacted to this and quickly retracted his hand and turned it to back to flesh.

His hand having a slight burn on it Shota took this chance to turn his smoke into a condensed sword. "SMOKE SLASH!" Shota slashed his smoke sword against Trev's armor braking it in the center. He tried to stab Trev but was stopped by Trev's hand and unsheathed his own sword and slashed Shota with it. The attack damaged him more than it should have, it was Trev's own power.

"Tree stump," A tree blocky fist punched Shota back and ended up with Shota on the ground. Trev returned back to normal and put on a new shirt from his pocket that was in his grey shorts. Shota sighed and held his hands out, the smoke snaked its way to Shota's hands. The thing about Shota is that he can absorb smoke to replenish his health and stamina.

"Shota would you like to go to that S-class mission you stole?" Shota looked at him baffled.

"You knew?!" Trev smirked under his mask.

"I'm an S-class Mage for a reason, don't think that was my best work kid."

"YEAH LETS DO IT!" Shota shouted with glee. Trev moved his mask slightly up to reveal his grin on his face.

"Let's go to Raven now she might be mad at us for doing this." While the two fighters walked to the entrance a man wearing a cloak sighed in dismay and fell onto his knees.

"M-my flowers and herbs," He sobbed as he clutched one of his many crushed flowers and herbs.


	3. The Labyrinth

Flame's Guild Chapter 3

"Let me get this straight, you knew about this all along,"Raven pointed at Trev who nodded.

"And you decided to destroy the guild front yard by spreading ash all over the place and branches all over the place and even destroying the flower patches," Raven sighed as Shota smiled dumbly and Trev shrugged.

"So are we gonna go now or not?" Shota yawned as Raven's lecture flew over his head. Raven glared at Shota, and handed the mission information to Trev.

"Ah... I see... Well pack up kiddies cause we're leaving soon," Trev hummed and walked out of the guild to his house, which is on top of a tree, that is outside the guild. Raven was still glaring at Shota.

"Where's your pack Shota," Shota shot up at the moment Raven said that, he sprinted towards his home, which is somewhere past the market and some farms, Raven snickered as she held up Shota's bag that he left at the guild.

"What an idiot," Trev smirked as he could see a cloud of dust trailing after Shota.

—

Some hours later

—

"FINALLY WE'RE HERE AT LAST," Shota tossed his arms up into the air, Raven rolled her eyes while Trev muttered something about taking some Leaf Green with him on this trip. An elderly man hobbled towards them. The village was like any other normal village you might've stumbled upon, but this one lacked the glorious scent of food wafting through the air, there certainly was a lot of activity.

"By any chances are you youngsters from a guild that I sent a request to?" He eyed the three mages carefully.

"Yes we are sir, and you must be Mayor Hanamura of Pivot town?" Trev smooth talked as the mayor nodded. Villagers were getting carts and carriages and leaving the village, Raven was too busy drooling at the sight of sweet delicacies, but Shota seem to notice them leaving.

"My people are leaving because of the labyrinth's monster who has slept for many years was disturbed by one of the villager's own child and friend," The mayor gazed down, disappointed.

"Mayor I... I'll help them after all it's my fault," A 15 boy with a green toink hat on, fiddled with his hunting bow.

"Don't do it all by yourself Sinjo,"A 17 year old boy stood on top of a roof leapt off and posed the moment he landed, his red spiky hair billowed in the breeze, he flashed a smile. He slung his arm around Sinjo.

"Yes it will be wise to help as well Shiro," A wise voice came from somewhere around Shiro's neck.

"Did that golden eye necklace just talked,"Shota's jaw dropped, Raven was surprised and Trev just shrugged his shoulders after all he has seen weirder things before.

"Oh right, I am Soul the one who granted Shiro to use the Soul drainer," Soul boomed out. Sinjo fiddled with his Toink hat.

"Alright, you two will accompany them to the labyrinth," The mayor sighed as Shiro fist bumped Shota. Raven walked out of the candy store, confused at what's going on. Trev walked up to Raven and updated her on what's happened so far.

"Shiro I think it's best to take them to the labyrinth right now," Soul spoke in a dull way. Shiro nodded and gestured them to follow. The five of them walked, they didn't say much to each other. Towering trees provided them shade from the boiling sun, every now and then bushes would rustle, all in all it was a very green place except for the gravel path that cut through the forest. Raven decided she had enough of this awkward silence.

"So what happened when you two visited this labyrinth?" Raven questioned the two boys. Sinjo flinched, Shiro eyes darkened.

"That's... A sore subject for us... But what I can tell you is that thing... Stole Sinjo's cheerfulness, courage and the need to hunt Toinks," Shiro gestured at an green pig with spikes on its back, it had a long tail with a fluffy ball on it. It also had the same long tail but on its forehead. It's ear was long and had fluffy balls at the tips of the ears. Trev could see why Sinjo would wear it as a hat. Sinjo tugged at Shiro's sleeve and pointed up ahead. The labyrinth was in front of them. The whole thing was just stone with a few dead trees peeking over the walls.

"So...your telling us this thing lives somewhere in there," Shota screamed out, the ground trembled. Shiro blankly stared at the labyrinth's entrance and Sinjo flinched. Trev and Shota clung to each other and cried.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Shota screamed his head off, Raven gripped her sword tightly, annoyed at the idiots clinging to each other.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Trev cried out.

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILES!" Raven slammed the hilt of her sword on both of their heads.

"What a funny bunch you are," Soul dead panned as the cry babies rubbed their heads in pain. Sinjo hid behind Shiro and shivered.

"That women is scary," Sinjo whispered to Shiro, who nodded in response. The labyrinth up ahead shook violently, all five of them looked towards the labyrinth. Shiro got out a leather book and flipped it open to a map.

"I've mapped this while place out, but it could change every once in a while, but lucky for us it didn't change today," Shiro kept flicking through the pages, Trev placed his hand to the nearest tree he can find and hummed. Raven seemed to notice how close the red haired boy and the Toink hat boy.

"So are you by any chances related?" Sinjo looked up at her.

"No... We're adopted siblings," Sinjo mumbled his answer, Shota peered over Shiro's shoulder to get a glimpse of the pages.

"Erm... Are we going now or what?" Shota yawned and stretched. Shiro nodded and once again gestured them to follow him.

—

The Labyrinth

—

Vines were scattered all over the place, there were some patches of moss and grass at some point and of course rocks and dead trees. The ground rumbled as they kept going in further and further into the labyrinth. Raven spun her gun on one finger, her eyes darting everywhere for a sign of unusual things. Trev ran his hand along the stone cold walls and murmured who knows what. Shota smeared ash all over the walls to leave a trail, incase Shiro's map was wrong. Well they did end up in several dead ends. Sinjo kept fiddling with his bow, while Shiro and Soul were having a 'friendly' conversation.

"Your mapping skills are poor that even I, the wise eye can't read a single bit on your so called 'map'," Soul squinted his only eye.

"HEY I LIKED TO SEE YOU DRAW A MAP YOU BLIND EYE!" Shiro snapped quickly at the golden eye who merely blinked.

"Yes in fact I could one draw one better than you, and I believe I'm not blind for I am after all the all knowing eye," Shiro gritted his teeth.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BODY, AND IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THEN HOW COME YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME SLIPPING ON A BANANA PEEL IN PUBLIC HUH!" Shiro stomped his foot and glared down at the golden eye that hung around his neck.

"Quite simple really, I found it amusing when you do something stupid and embarrassing," The eye once again dead panned. They finally reached a huge clearing at least there was grass... And rocks.

"It's nearby us now," Sinjo trembled in his boots and collapsed to the ground. A shadow hovered over them and roared. Shiro ran over to Sinjo, Raven held her gun up and Trev was just sipping on a bottle of Leaf Green.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Shota pointed at the thing that towered over them, it's eyes flashed and it let out a deafening roar, they all covered their ears and braced themselves for battle.

AN:

Storm: Hey guys, sadly 1 is sick today right 1?

1:*sneezes* y-yeah... Stupid cold

Storm: Anyways you guys are welcome to review and ask us questions right 1?

1:*nods and sneezes*

Storm: OI TREV DO THE DISCLAIMER

Trev:*had a couple of Leaf Greens* Ssssstrrooorrmmmmm and 1 don't ooowwweeee Fffaaaiirrryyy Taaaaiilllll, they owe Flaaaaame's Guild*hiccups* and ocs except for meeeeee *waves a bottle of Leaf Green around*

Storm: Yeah your definitely not going to do the disclaimer ever again we'll see you guys next chapter. Oh and to Fairy Tail Fan, yes I do write chapters, to tell who did it 1 does her An at the top and I do mine at the bottom of the page


	4. The Labyrinth's monster

Chapter 4  
Recap  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Shota screamed in a very manly way. A giant eyeball eyed them (Storm:haha get?! No okay) and floated above them eerily, a purple aura surrounded it. The same aura floated around a stone wall.  
"Erm what's it doing?" Raven nervously spoke her voice cutting through the thick tension. Sinjo trembled and gestured at Shiro.

"A fair warning to you guys but you might want to lay low on the ground NOW!" Shiro shouted as the same stone the purple aura surrounded, was hurtled over their heads.  
"Thanks for the heads up Shiro," Trev stood up and glanced at the floating eyeball who in return glared at the five.  
"Don't thank me, thank Sinjo for that, Sinjo has this unique ability to analyze and predict the moves of the enemy," Shiro placed his hand on the handle of his sword and unsheathed it, the blade was black but what surprised the others was that it had six golden eyes engraved on it.

"Normally I would question you about your sword's unique design but in this situation I won't ask," Raven whipped her gun out and aimed at the eyeball.  
BANG! A bullet flew at eyeball only for it to be blocked by a stone wall, the stone floated around the eyeball.  
"What it was blocked?" Shota gasped, he was surprised. Trev slammed his hands onto the ground, roots erupted from the earth and shot out towards the eyeball, it hid behind the stone it was levitating. "Urgh... It used the stone as a shield," Trev winced as the roots slammed against the stone.

"If only you guys know a way to make it blind temporality," Sinjo sighed, Shota glanced at Trev who caught his eye and nodded.  
"Okay Trev launch me to the eyeball," Shota felt himself being lifted up by Trev's roots, the roots flung him towards the eyeball, Trev then sent his roots to the eyeball aswell, the eyeball sent its stone wall to block the roots, but what it didn't expect was Shota shooting towards it, with his fists covered in smoke.

"TAKE THIS YOU DUMB EYE, BLIND FIST!" Shota punched the eyeball, the eyeball screamed and lost the ability to levitate and plummeted to the ground, it started to thrash about wildly.  
"Now's your chance, STRIKE!" Soul shouted out, Shiro dashed towards the eyeball, dragging his sword along the ground, he leapt up and plunged his sword on the eyeball, Shota followed after Shiro, his fists ready to punch.  
"Wait guys it's blindness is gone get away from it," Sinjo screamed as the eyeball's purple aura surrounded it and three stone walls.

"WOODEN SHIELD" Trees covered the five as stones smacked against the trees, Trev grunted in pain. Raven got one of her bullets out.  
"Shota can you put smoke on other items for a tiny period of time?"  
"Um yeah why... Oh," Raven held out some of her bullets, Shota closed his eyes and smoke snaked towards the bullets and covered them in grey.

"Hey... Shota you think you can make a smoke cloud?" Shiro patted Shota on the back who nodded. Trev took out a cask of Leaf Green.  
"Tree summoner, why are you drinking alcohol at a time like this?" Soul asked Trev curiously who sipped some Leaf Green.  
"Now now it's not nice of me to ruin surprises," Raven rolled her eyes and ran out of the tree shield, the other two followed except for Trev and Sinjo. Smoke covered the area, the eyeball glanced everywhere, confused, bullets flew at it, it growled in irritation, the bullets may be small but it still packs a punch, two blurry shapes leapt up at it, it could also hear the bullets whistling from one side, but which one should it block?

It made up its mind and sent the three stones to block the pesky bullets, only for the two blurred shapes to slash at it, it groaned in pain. Shota smirked in triumph. "Heh this is too easy," The eyeball growled and made the stones spin around it in circles. The smoke cloud was blown away. Shiro sighed and glared at Shota. "Me and my big mouth," Shota laughed nervously and got whacked by a stone, Shiro barrel rolled out of the way and winced as Shota got hit. The eyeball levitated six stones up, the stones circled around it in the air. Trev leant against a tree and casually sipped his drink even though they are in the middle of a fight.

"Um... Shouldn't you be out there helping them out?" Sinjo asked Trev who snickered when Shota got blown away by a stone. "Hm... You'll find out when I finish this," Trev shook the cask he held in his hands and gulped the rest of the drink. He tossed the cask aside and drew a circle around him. He sat down, crossed legged and placed his hands beside him on the ground. He closed his eyes and meditated. Sinjo watched Trev nervously as stones flew over Trev's head. He could hear the screams of pain from Shota. Trev stood up after a while of meditating. "I summon thou, and thou shall listen to me TREANT!"

Shota was trapped underneath a stone, luckily enough he's in a hole but something's has its downside and that's the lack of oxygen. The stone above him was lifted up, he looked up to find a giant tree towering over him with a smile on its face, Shota was surprised yet again. Trev patted the treant, that he was sitting on. "Thank you for finding to time in your busy schedule to help me out Sap," The treant grunted his response, and hurled the stone to the eyeball, the eyeball was too busy concentrating on Raven and Shiro, so it didn't notice the stone but it felt it when the stone crashed into it.

The aura surrounding the eyeball turned red, stones were flying everywhere, Sinjo flinched as a stone landed nearby him. Shota climbed out of the hole and immediately rolled away from the hole as another stone landed on top of the hole. "There's no way that's happening to me again," Shota sighed in relief and jumped up when a stone landed right next to him. Raven was running and dodging like crazy and leapt into the wooden cage that Trev made, Sinjo peeked out from behind the tree and pondered. Shiro dashed towards Shota and dragged him to Sinjo and Raven.

"I think I know how you guys can finish him off and don't worry I told Trev as well," Sinjo got the others to huddle up as he told them the game plan. They all nodded and ran out, Trev waved to them as they ran towards him and Sap. Sap reached out towards the trio and picked them up. "So you guys know what we're going to do to bring this eyeball down?" They all nodded. Trev grew tree armour and patted Sap. Sap tossed Shota at the eyeball. The eyeball was irritated, it won't be defeated by pesky humans, it could see Shota flying at him his smoke sword ready to strike, roots shot out towards it, the eyeball sent two stones out, one to block Shota and the other to block those annoying roots. The eyeball growled as three more humans were sent flying towards it and those small stinging bullets were coming as well. But nothing can get past his defense, it sent four stones to block each one of them.

It was triumphal as usual, a shadow towered over it, the eyeball could see the moving tree behind it, but how did it get past its defense, the eyeball was slammed into the ground and held down by Sap. The four humans that annoyed the eyeball, were plummeting towards it, each one had their choice of weapons ready to kill. Blood was splattered everywhere. The four were covered in slime. The once lush green battlefield was now littered with stones, holes and of course slime.

"Ew slime oh gods, NO MY CANDY!" Raven cried as her precious candy was crushed and covered in slime.

"Well excuse me princess can't you be glad that we're alive," Shota celebrated and eventually got punched by Raven. Sinjo ran out from the cover of the tree shield, a giant smile was stretched out on his face.

"You guys did it, that was so awesome!" Sinjo was radiating with happiness.

"Not only did we do it but you provided us a plan to survive if it wasn't for you we would be dead, right Sap?" Trev patted the Treant who freaked out his agreement. Trev got out a cloth and wiped it over his mask. Sinjo blushed from the attention as Shota and Raven patted him on the back.

"Now how are we going to bring back some evidence?" Shiro asked everyone who thought about it for a second.

"You guys are covered in slime and you could pick up the leftovers of the eyeball," Soul pointed out to everyone, they all reluctantly picked up the pieces of the eyeball, and trudged back through the forest to the village.

— The Village —

The village was quiet and peaceful, more like a deserted run down place in the five heroes eyes. A dust cloud could be seen, the mayor was sprinting to them, a burlap sack in hand. The Mayor practically leapt at them and kept prasing them and cried tears of joy, soon enough the waterworks were over. Mayor Hanamura coughed and stood up straight.

"I knew it was the right decision to send this mission to Fairy Tail," The mayor shakes the trio from Flame's Guild, hands wildly. The trio got annoyed as Shiro handed the bag with the eyeball's remains to Mayor Hanamura. "Mayor Hanamura we are from the Flame's Guild," Trev politely informed Mayor Hanamura, if there was one thing that Trev hated from Fairy Tail was the ice cold Grey. Raven and Shota were trembling with anger at the mere mention of Fairy Tail, Shiro and Sinji were confused while Soul was quiet as usual.

"Oh you're from that guild, no wonder why it took you lot so long," The Mayor frowned. "Anyways you defeated the monster now here's your reward," Mayor Hanamura dumped a bag of gold onto the ground and walked off. Trev sighed and picked the bag up.

"It's best if we get going now," Trev shook Shiro's and Sinjo's hands, Raven and Shoat did the same thing, the trio proceeded to walk off into the direction of home.

"W-wait!" The trio stopped walking and looked at Sinjo who shouted. "Um is it okay if we can come with you and join your guild," Sinjo shuffled his feet.

"Your guild sounds like fun," Shiro smiled at them as he stood next to Sinjo. "I don't think we'll be accepted by the villagers so I want these two to have a place where they'll treated with respect," Soul spoke up as the trio looked at each other and nodded

"Sure why not the more the merrier," Shota gestured them to follow, they all laughed as they walked away from the village.

An:

Storm: omg that was probably the longest chapter I've ever typed up, 1 my fingers ache

1: not my fault you wanted to type this up, and you being lazy as always decided to leave it last minute

Storm: Shut up, sorry if the ending was rushed just like this An

1: And I'm not sick anymore YAY... DISCLAIMER TIME

*1 drags Raven out*

Raven: Storm and 1 don't owe Fairy Tail but they do owe the ocs and Flame's Guild and review this story and read the next chapter when it comes out or else this

*Raven gets her gun out and aims at you*

1: WOAH WAY TOO FAR OUR POLICY IS TO MAKE SURE WE DON'T THREATEN PEOPLE TO REVIEW AND READ STUFF

*1 runs after Raven*

Storm: Well see you guys next chapter...


	5. The aftermath

AN:

1: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter that I typed up

Storm: And I edited it...

1: I would like to thank the people who reviewed and especially Iggy the Strong and Free who gave us advice on how to improve so thank you all deserve virtual cookies and virtual hugs

Storm: We accept advice and anything else that can help us... DISCLAIMER TIME!

*Shota walks in and waves to you*

Shota: It's me the fabulous and awe-

Storm: shut up and get on with the disclaimer oh and you better review or else

*Storm holds up a knife and pointed it at Shota's throat*

Shota: AH OKAY STORM AND 1 DON'T OWE FAIRY TAIL BUT THEY OWE US, THE OCS AND THE GUILD THAT THEY CREATED

1: OMG STORM WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT OUR POLICY, PUT THAT KNIFE ON THE GROUND

Soul: I'm sorry but we currently have technical issues so tune in next time folks and it may take time for them to upload the next chapters since they have to study for upcoming exams

—

Raven look at the jewels, while walking with eye mucus on her, and the whole group smelled horrible, they decided to clean up first, so they don't get kicked out of the train for smelling so bad. They decided to go to a public bath house, girls and boys separate, while Trev want to go to the mix baths, the rest of the group decided not to go for the mixed baths, if looks can kill, the boys would be dead by now since Raven was glaring at them.

Raven entered the water the heat, she relaxed and sighed, she had her towel next to her. She sunk in enjoying the feeling of peace until it was interrupted by trashing of water and the sounds of something breaking.

"HEY!" ...Silence... "What are you guys doing?" Raven asked in a lighter tone "N-nothing Raven.." Shiro stuttered. "HEY RAVE! How's the water?" Shota said exclaiming the nick name her father uses. A towel was thrown over and the sound of the towel hitting Shota in the face and falling into the water was heard.

Sinjo then entered the water. "Raven you should ignore us we don't really talk about anything interesting anyway." Raven relaxed and enjoy the quite with maybe a few mumbles of judgement on what happened.

She examined every corner of this room to get a good look at the baths, with its wooden walls shielding the opposite genders, the steam covering the water and wooden seats on the sides. It truly is amazing but the only question is, why is there barely any one?

~HOURS LATER~

They were on the train now with a very (and I mean REALLY) relaxed Trev a nervous Sinjo and a chill Shiro next to her with them was Shota, who kept smudging his face on the window to get a 'better view'. Raven was now planning in her head on what to say to her dad, the guild master, and why she did it. The landscapes changed from forests to grasslands and the occasional village.

-BACK AT THE GUILD-

The door burst open with a leg sticking out and a smile plastered on his face, Shota stood there proudly with a bag of jewles to help out the guild. "YO!" A staff was sent flying to his head and he fell down. Sinjo shuffled back and Trev casually sipped from his drink. " H-hey there Master Kurai," Shota trembled in fear as the guild master barged his way through the crowd towards them.

"YOU AND RAVEN ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! And Trev why didn't you stop them I expected better and more mature things from you," Trev looked nervously around until Raven stepped in front of the group. "Pops chill out, we got the money this should help out the guild okay," he eyed her and placed his hand on her head and sighed. "Alrighty but don't do it again without my consent okay." The master said gleefully looking at the jewels his daughter brought.

Shota looked around, after dealing with the master, most of the people were done with their jobs and looking quite pleased with them selves and some not so happy of course they were eyeing the board for an easier quest or a better one.

Raven sat on the stool looking at the work her father just gave her. It was a sheet that showed the addition of more people and what you were supposed to do since he usually did it but he was to lazy right now.

"Now Raven you need to know what to do when new comers arrive or want to join okay just make them sign this stuff explain to them about the guilds then give them a tattoo of the guild sign which you know how it looks like anyways here is the stuff!" Master Kurai hummed and hobbled up the stairs.

A pile of papers landed in front of her and what looked like a stamp engraved with slight magic to make tattoo art easy to put on.

Raven sighed usually she would kick the people out that either tried taking her on a date or were straight up perverts with no respect for her woman-ness. She ignored the rowdy and crazy others guild members because they were normal to her.

She walked up to Sinjo and Shiro. "Okay you guys you just need to fill in these forms just in case something happened in a mission And then I will put this stamp on you where u want it okay." They both filled it in, Shiro held out his, Sinjo swept his fringe away revealing his forehead. Stamp. Stamp.

"Alright you guys are now MEMBERS OF THE GUILD!" Raven exclaimed. The entire guild burst into roars of glee and Shota shooting out ash. All of the guild members stood up and patted or hugged Shiro and Sinjo, they even offered them some drinks to which they politely refused. Shiro smiled as he spotted Sinjo having a great time. Have they finally found a place where they would accept them? Have they finally found a place to actually call home?

It has been a few days after Shiro and Sinjo entered and Raven was looking for an easy task to do. Trev was at his usual place at the bar sipping his Leaf Green, Shiro and Sinjo were quietly talking to each other. It was peaceful and serene until Shota decided to kill the silence. "RAVEN!" Shota screamed right into Raven's ear. "What," Raven growled out as Shota excitedly waved a paper and then proceeded to shove it into Raven's face. Raven snatched the paper out of his hands and scanned it. Shiro, Sinjo and Trev peered over Raven's shoulders to read the paper.

"So you want to stop a mysterious meat thief in Shurrey Town?" Raven blankly stared at Shota who shrugged.

"It also says something about this so called meat thief stealing candy and all sorts of weapons," Soul wondered out loud, Trev and Shota jumped when they heard his voice except for Raven who froze at the word candy.

"We're going to stop this thief from stealing meat, weapons and most importantly candy," Raven had a determined look on her face while she pointed towards the door. The others sweat dropped at her enthusiasm at the mere mention of candy. Master Kurai coughed as he shuffled his way towards the youths.

"You may go but I'll have another person joining you, this S-class Mage I'm sending is skilled in many arts that include assassination, weapons and of course tracking," He gestured to someone hiding in the shadows. The person stepped out of the shadows, gasps of awe could be heard as this person appeared.


	6. The path to Sherry Town

Villagers looked in confusion, as the noises from the guild died down, that doesn't usually happen. Shota found the silence painful, so painful that he wanted to shout out but he didn't dare to since the top S-class Mage in Flame's guild is standing right in front of him and everyone else. You could probably hear a pin drop right now.

"NO WAY THE BEST MAGE IS GOING ON A MISSION WITH ME!" Shota squealed, everyone stared at him, shocked that Shota isn't being Shota for once. The cloaked figure seem startled as Shota bowed and begged for an autograph. Trev spit out his drink and dropped his mug the moment Shota squealed like a fangirl. Shiro and Sinjo had the same reaction as everyone else in this very room except for Raven.

Raven was steaming as she stomped her way to Shota, who practically had sparkles inhis red eyes. She cocked her fist back and punched Shota, who no longer had sparkles in his eyes, fainted from being punched by Raven or the fact he gets to be on the same mission with his idol. Master Kurai chortled and thumped the hooded figure on the back.

"Well would you look at that Rubin you have some fans after all," Rubin merely blinked and coughed.

"He's quite the energetic one and annoying," A deep bitter voice rumbled out, no one could identify if Rubin is wearing a scowl on his face, since he is wearing a mask, heck they don't even know if he even is a boy and that's all because of his black cloak that covers his body from head to toe and long billowy sleeves that reached his wrists.

Trev quietly sulked in the background, holding an empty mug in hand, as he was kneeling in front of a puddle of Leaf Green that he spilled. He cheered up when the gruff bartender grunted and slammed another mug of Leaf Green on the counter. Soul narrowed his only eye,(The question is how is it possible for an eye necklace to do that... Oh wait... Magic) as he spotted the 7 purple eye sigma on Rubin's cloak.

"Ah... Looks like they still have that association," Soul murmured to himself, of course the adoptive brothers heard him and couldn't help but wonder.

"I believe you know about our mission?" Raven asked Rubin who nodded in response.

"And I believe it's best if we prepare to leave," Shiro yawned, this was boring. The sound of metal being hit rang out through the room. Trev was on the ground under a pile of barstools, he slowly stood up with the help of his branches that grew out from his shoulders. Everyone groaned as Trev stumbled his way towards his teammates.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh wwwwhhaaat heee saaaiiidd," Trev slurred every letter in each word, he swung his mug and giggled. Sinjo scowled and snatched the mug away from him.

"Excessive drinking is bad for you," Trev shook his head and pouted.

"Noooo iiiittttt'sssss not," He reached out for the mug, only for him to get knocked out by Shiro. "Get prepared now and come back so we can leave early," Rubin whirled around and slammed the doors open and walked off to who knows where. Shota leapt up onto his feet and ran out without even saying a word to them, well he did say sorry to the occasional villager that he knocks down by accident.

Raven grumbled as she trudged up the stairs, the adoptive brothers shrugged and dragged Trev to his tree house. The villagers were radiating with happiness they could actually hear the birds chirping their lullabies, the wind whistling, pushing past trees causing them to gently sway to the rhythm.

KABOOM!

The guild practically erupted with noise and of course some explosions from people training, the villagers sighed once again that day, so much for enjoying the peace and quiet for once.

—

Else where

—

The sounds of feet pounding on the ground can be heard from outside of the barracks, the distant clangs of metal against metal rang out, oh how he yearned to go out there and join his comrades, fight with his comrades, but here he was stuck in this stuffy office in front of the old leader. He did respect the old man, the leader may be old but he can still fight.

"You and your squad shall go to Shurrey Town to apprehend this no good thief," The leader stared at the young blue haired man in front of him. The young one nodded and bowed and went out of the stuffy office and into the training grounds.

—

Flame's guild

—

We all know what happens when we have a very impatient Raven right? If not you'll find out now.

CRASH!

Glass windows were shattered, why? Simple, Raven is 'politely' refusing her suitors proposals and their confessions by kicking them out of the guild... Through the windows, and hopefully away from a garden of flowers and herbs. Unfortunately one fellow landed in the patch of plants, the moment he landed, he felt an ominous presence.

"My plants..." The wizard looked down to his plants and to the man who landed on those very plants. Red started to fill his vision.

"MY PLANTS!" Trev jumped up as he heard a man scream in pain, Trev started to shiver, the potion maker maybe innocent and clumsy but when it comes to those damn plants he goes mad. The adoptive brothers shared a glance of fear, and felt sorry for the suitor.

"Just be lucky that you don't have to meet our blacksmith... Yet," The boys nodded as Trev stretched and yawned. "Now help out an old man whose back is aching," Shiro sweat dropped and tossed Trev's pack at him, while Sinjo held out a potion.

"Thanks lads," He gulped down the contents of the potion and stood up.

Rubin growled, he feels sorry for Raven since she's stuck with a bunch of fools who are currently late as usual. He stared into the distance and fazed out.

-Rubin's pov-

"We'll be best friends forever right?" His dark blue orbs stared at me, he had his usual crazy smile on his face. I nodded and smiled.

"Pinky promise?" "Pinky promise," we both held out our little finger and crossed it, he gave me another one of his smiles. Screams could be heard, why was it getting hot, I turned to look at the village.

—

"HEY RUBIN!" Rubin took a step back as a hand was rapidly waving in front of his vision. Raven scowled and grabbed Shota's wrist and whispered stop it.

"Well to Shurrey Town we go kiddies," Trev hummed, branches grew out of his shoulders to form a chair, a walking chair to be precise. Soul woke up from his deep slumber at the commotion and grumbled. Whenever Rubin walks, it looks like he's gliding with such grace, he beckoned them to follow.

They stepped onto the train and dumped their packs anywhere as they please as long it's in sight. They were all lively and loud except for Rubin who was interested in looking out of the window.

—Rubin's pov-

Our village, the place I called home, was on fire. The flames licked anything nearby, my friend growled as he spotted the people who did it, they sat their on their horses and watched our village burn to the ground.

—

The lively six were a tiny bit worried when Rubin spaced out.

"Hm... We're nearly there," Soul commented dully, as the train slowed down to stop, Sinjo poked Rubin, he's shook his head and stood up and grabbed his pack, he then hopped off the train and analyzed Shurrey Town. This town is famous for their food, plus they are very social and never miss breakfast, lunch and dinner since its tradition for them to spend time with people by eating food. He heard multiple gasps of awe and wows from the others behind them.

"I can't wait to try all their drinks for free," Trev drooled at the mere thought of drinks.

"They're only free if you have family with you," A couple of snickers were heard from the other boys in the group.

"All right... I've got a plan I'm the father and you guys are my kids," Giggles were heard from the drink addict, while the others either sighed or groan as the sun sparkled behind them.

An:

Storm: Hey guys there might be a chance that I might put up another chapter on Saturday but it depends if I have time, since 1 has all her technology confiscated from her, so study hard 1

1: Don't you have to study too?

Storm: Hush child I'm going to study for my Spanish and for the other exams at some point, anyways I'm trying to do a new style and adding a couple of flashbacks.

1: Flashbacks... That reminds me of the Naruto Shippuden episodes that had flashbacks in a flashback in a-

Storm: I said hush child

1: Fine... Disclaimer time... Storm can you stand there?

*Storm shrugs and goes to where 1 pointed*

Shiro: Hey guys it's me, Shiro anyways 1 and Storm

Soul: Don't owe Fairy Tail, they owe us and Flame's Guild

Shiro: HEY THAT WAS MY LINE!

1: Oh no... Turn the camera off now!

Storm: WAIT LEMME SAY BYE AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAP-

kkkkkksssshhhhhhh

Please do stay tune for our next chapter and An show


	7. Knight's Shield and rooftops?

A familiar drunkard we all know, was having drink after drink, the good thing was he didn't have to pay for it, but since he dragged them all here he has to pay for the food.

"This stuff is so good," Food sprayed out of Shota's mouth, a look of disgust was painted on Raven's face.

"Hm... Why do humans eat in such disgusting ways," Soul bitterly pointed out as Shota shoveled food after food into his mouth with just his bare hands, everyone else was using table manners. "Rubin you haven't even touched a single bit of food on your plate," Everyone stared at Rubin. Great... The stupid eye just had to point that out.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Oh really then why did you order some food for yourself? Are you scared to show what you look like under that mask?" Rubin sighed, the damn eye got him trapped in a corner, he lifted a hand up to mask. If Soul had a human body then he would probably be smirking in victory while the others are shocked yet excited. Rubin had a finger hooked in his mask.

BANG!

The lively six covered their eyes or eye in Soul's case. They looked at the very spot where Rubin sat except he no longer sat there, he was gone along with his plate of meat.

"HEY WHO TOOK MY FOOD!" A man yelled as he looked around for his plate, the tavern started to go up in an uproar of food disappearing, they even started to accuse each other.

"It's best if we get out of here," Sinjo muttered as he crept his way to the exit, the others followed him out.

Two shadowed figures leapt from one roof to another, Rubin kept his eyes on the target ahead of him, he was slowly closing in on the person... No wait... It's an animal? He narrowed his eyes, Rubin reached into his cloak to find his kunai. The animal anticipated where the cloaked person would throw his kunai, but it laughed at his aim, what an idiot. Who would throw kunai ahead of the target, wait oh no! The animal tripped over a thin but strong, string. If Rubin pulled his mask down you would see him smirking, he pinned the animal down and examined it. It growled and thrashed in his grip.

"A white tiger?" Rubin questioned himself as he stared into the tiger's sapphire eyes.

"THERE THEY ARE MEN!" A strong voice echoed out, the man's squad was behind him, roaring as they scaled the walls of an unfortunate house. Rubin cursed under his breath, suddenly he was on his back on the floor, claws scratched the concrete slates, the tiger escaped and he was vulnerable to the people who were on the roof.

"GO AFTER THE ACCOMPLICE I CAN HANDLE THIS ONE!" The men saluted and chased the tiger who was miles away. The supposed leader of this squad, was broad, he were armor that had a huge teardrop engraved on the metal, a helmet protected his head and identity from Rubin, the knight's dark blue orbs stared at Rubin's dark brown eyes.

"You are arrested if you refuse to cooperate then I shall be forced to harm you."

"Quite the noble one aren't you but I'm not so noble," Rubin placed a hand inside his cloak.

KLANG.

Rapier and longsword clanged against each other. The knight smirked as he gained the upper hand in this battle of strength, but there's one he thing lacked, speed. Rubin twirled around him and was about to strike only for the knight to pivot and blocked the upcoming strike. The two kept exchanging blows, they both were panting.

"As much as I would like to play more with you I must take my leave," Rubin threw a smoke bomb and ran. The knight growled in frustration, hopefully his men would return with the animal. He heard groans of pain and looked to the rest of his squad. They had scratches all over them, their cloaks were ripped and tattered. The knights bowed and apologized at the fact they failed at their task.

The door slammed open and a tired Rubin walked through the door.

"So where did you waltzed off to?" Shiro yawned pleasantly as he relaxed on a soft bed, Shota was snoring in his corner of the room. A door creaked open, and our favorite drinker strolled in and collapsed onto the nearest bed.

"Well... I chased this so called meat thief, and it's not human at all but a white tiger," Shiro rolled his eyes and yawned again. Rubin checked if all of them were asleep, and picked up an apple, he opened the door and walked to the room opposite of the boys room.

-Rubin's pov-

"HHHAAAAA!"

CLANG!

"HRAAAGGHH!"

CLANG!

Sweat rolled down my face, ever since the day those people attacked, me and my friend started to train, fortunately there were some survivors. He smiled at me as he sat on the ground and laid back down. I carefully sheathed my rapier. Of course I have other rapiers, but this one is special to me. It's a family heirloom called the 'Angel's wings' why? Normally the guard of standard swords are straight but this one had the shape of a pair of angel's wings.

"Hey... I got something to tell you," My friend asked me.

—

Knock knock... BANG! Yet again another poor door was slammed but in a different way.

"Whoops," Shota laughed nervously when the door was knocked off its hinges and is currently on the floor. A kunai flew pass Shota's face and embedded itself on the wooden wall behind the idiot, Sinjo was just passing by when he got stopped in his tracks by a kunai.

"I'm not paying for the damages," Rubin grumbled and pulled his kunai out, he plodded down the stairs.

"Hey you're going to help me right... Sinjo?" By the time Shota said that Sinjo was gone with the wind. Shota sighed and walked down the stairs, ready to pay for the damage he caused.

"So you're telling me that a tiger is stealing meat?" Raven pestered Rubin over and over again in fact all of them pestered him just to know if he's telling the truth.

"Yes, now shut up and get on with the mission in hand," They all nodded as Rubin walked out saying he had business to do, Raven sighed and gestured the boys to follow her. The sounds of marching reached her ears, wait they look familiar.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but have you seen a person wearing a black cloak and an animal?" One of them bowed to her as he asked her that question.

"Well we do kn–" SLAP. "OW!" Shota whimpered as he held the side of his face, the three other boys snickered at him.

"No we haven't Sir," She calmly replied, most of them were looking at her with fear.

"Alright, if you have seen any one of them please do report to the Knight's Shield," The Knights then bowed and marched off elsewhere.

"I wonder what our dear Rubin has been doing now," Trev smirked as he thought of various things.

—

Villagers were gathered around one house were the battle was held, concrete slates were smashed to smithereens, the wooden walls of this house had scratches and holes on it from the knights scaling this unfortunate house.

"I'm very sorry for the damages I've caused please forgive me and don't blame my men," Well what did you know, the knights have a heart after all, Rubin thought bitterly as the man he fought gave a pouch of jewels and gold to the family who lived in that house.

"Don't worry Keisuke I know you and your men do things like this for a good reason," Ah... So that's his name, Rubin was satisfied that he doesn't have to call him knight or tin can... Actually he should probably call Keisuke tin can. The family said their farewells to Keisuke. Rubin twirled a kunai around his finger, waiting for Tin can to go. Tin can nodded stiffly and strutted his way to where ever the rest of his squad camped.

"Finally," He sighed dramatically as he leapt on to the destroyed house, Rubin scanned the rooftop trying to find any clue until... Aha! He bent down and picked up a claw? Rubin slipped the claw into one of his many pockets inside his cloak.

"I knew you'd be around here you thief," Crap... Tin can is here, Rubin scowled, Tin can was already climbing up the walls. Looks like the Tin can is smart after all.

"Well... I forgotten something and I came back to get it so... See you later Tin can," With that said Rubin ran with the wind, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Keisuke growled.

"How dare you call me that!" And the chase was on. When it comes to chases especially on rooftops, Rubin is a massive show off, he backflipped off one of the roofs which angered Keisuke.

—

"Hey guys isn't that Rubin and a knight?" Sinjo pointed the two people who were springing from rooftop to rooftop with the occasional trick.

"My my... I didn't know dear Rubin likes to do parkour chases with people who are trying to arrest him," Giggles erupted from Trev who still under the influence of alcohol, all of the villagers were thinking if this was a show, while some where busy snacking on candy or popcorn, gasping in awe at this "show".

"Hey guys there're some Knights up ahead you think they're trying to intercept?" The moment Shota asked, Raven loaded her gun with tranquilizer bullets.

"Lock and load, now lets knock them out."

—

Clank clank clank clank. Rubin finds it bizarre that Tin can is somehow catching up even though he is wearing armor.

"When are you going to give up Tin can!"

"When I arrest you thief," Rubin growled in frustration, but wait there is hope for dear Rubin, a forest was up ahead, which means a place where he can lose Tin can. Rubin reached out for a branch, he managed to grab it, when he did he swung himself up and started to jump to another branch. He tossed a look back, Tin can was still following.

"WOAH!"

Thud. Tin can fell.

"HA TAKE THAT TIN CAN," Rubin laughed his guts out but stopped when he heard the branch creak.

"Oh GOOOOOODDDSSSS!" Tin can snickered when he saw Thief fell down and suffered the same fate as him, trapped and hanging upside down. Rubin groaned when he saw that he was hanging right next to Keisuke.

"Ha... Seems like we're tangled up in a bad situation," Rubin groaned at that horrible pun.

"Don't even start with horrible puns, I've already suffered from that," Well when Trev is drunk he can't help but say uncle jokes and horrible puns.

"It's either that or you tell me your name Thief," Keisuke smirk widens when he saw the Thief's eyes widened.

"My name is... Rob," Rubin lied obviously.

"Ah... As in Rob the robber," Keisuke could see that he was annoying poor Rubin.

"I'm Sir Keisuke leader of squad 2a," Rubin ignored the irritating Tin can.

"Grrrr," Keisuke stopped talking, the white tiger was right up in Keisuke's face, revealing its fangs.

An:

Storm: Yeah... I couldn't help it... I realized that this is going to be one long arc or maybe not idk depends there is a chance that I might update tomorrow, Saturday. And then we will continue our usual 1 per week stuff... I'm on fire for three days yay

1: And I'm studying for days yay... But wow I didn't expect you to finish and update on the same day

Storm: I'm bored and impatient so I had to... Let's welcome our new victim!

1: And you don't even bother hiding it

*Keisuke walks in growling*

Keisuke: You can't possibly beat me

Storm: Uh yeah I can Tin can

Keisuke: I'm not on the search for a heart

1: Uh guys?

Storm: Well it's looks like it since you don't any other emotion

Keisuke: Oh really well-

1: SHUT UP AND JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER

Keisuke: Storm and 1 don't owe Fairy Tail but they owe the Ocs and Flame's Guild

*Keisuke walks off stage*

Storm: And so the Tin can who yearns for a heart and emotions went off on a journey...

1: See you guys next week or tomorrow

Storm: Help me persuade 1 to have a deviantart account so she can post the drawings of the Flame's Guild characters and the things we did on Rinmaru, we tried to recreate them by using that website... Boom chaos that's what happened.


	8. Meeting the weapon and food thieves

"Now where did our dear Rubin ran off too?" Trev hummed as he dragged an unconscious knight behind a house.

"Most likely our dear Rubin ran for cover in the forest," Soul replied to Trev, a certain gunslinger/sword user rolled her eyes at their little game, their brand new hobbies that they share includes teasing poor young Rubin. Shiro sheathed his black sword and sighed.

"I, Shota, has single handedly conquered these knights," He flexed his 'guns' and placed his foot on a knight's unconscious body.

"You're getting better at doing poses but your not at my level yet," Shiro smirked as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair, causing some maidens nearby to swoon.

"I swear that I saw your hair sparkle for a bit," The youngest one of the group spoke up and sweat dropped at his older brother's antics.

"C'mon kiddies lets go retrieve our dear Rubin... Oh and can you help an old man out by passing me that nice looking drink," The 'old' man spoke up and pointed at the drinks the knights left, untouched.

"You're not even old Trev," Raven growled and headed off to the direction of the forest.

Trev whimpered and followed, the three boys sweat dropped.

—

"So Tin can having fun?"

"Shut up Rob," Rubin snickered as Keisuke was being played with. The white tiger was treating him as a toy, a paw stretched out and batted Keisuke.

"Must be fun huh?" The tiger turned to Rubin and gave him a smile? Or was it a smirk saying you're next. It stopped playing with Keisuke and started to sniff Rubin, and started sniff at one of the pockets inside Rubin's cloak

"Ah... You want your claw back right?" The tiger nodded and whined.

"Then let me down... I promise I won't run away."

Snap. Thud. The tiger sat there staring at Rubin, wagging its tail.

"Alright... Just let me get up," Rubin got up and groaned, this tiger isn't like any other tiger, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a claw.

Thud. The tiger tackled Rubin to the ground, and as for Rubin that's the second time he fell today.

"What in the world... Rob can you help me?" Tin can couldn't believe it, a ferocious tiger is acting cute and playful.

"Hm... Okay why not," Rubin sliced the rope but didn't untie Keisuke.

"Hey what are you doi-" Black filled Keisuke's vision, Rubin smirked.

"Finally he's quiet," Rubin took a look at the tiger who was tugging him, Rubin sighed, he picked one end of the rope and dragged Keisuke not caring if his armor and cloak is dirty.

The tiger's ears twitched and flicked its tail, in a way to say hurry up. So Rubin did that he sped up, he could hear something that's sounds like crying... Crying?!

—

"RWARRRGGHHH!" A familiar voice echoed through the peaceful town, the villagers that lives here, jumped up in confusion.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO FIND AN ASSASSIN IN A FOREST!"

"Well I could try to connect with the trees... If you give me a drink."

"NO WAY OLD MAN, WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR HOURS," This is why Raven hated being the only girl here, she was surrounded by buffoons, well to be fair she didn't prepare herself to handle a hot headed Shiro. Even Shota didn't expect a lazy person like Shiro to be easily angered by little things.

"I think it's best if we get some rest... And food," The only calm person in this group patted Shiro on his shoulder. "So give it a rest," What's also surprising is that Shota is the only calm person in this group... So far.

—

Leaves crunched as both tiger and human ran.

"Urgh lose some weight Tin can," Rubin was still dragging Keisuke, why? Well who knows what his intentions are. Eventually there was a clearing up ahead, the crying got louder every step Rubin takes. A small girl was curled up, sobbing.

"Hey are you alright?" The girl looked up and started to shiver.

"No... Go away... You killed mummy and daddy," Rubin took a step back, he was pretty sure he didn't kill any parents, unless... It can't be but it might. Something wet nudged Rubin's hand, he looked down, the tiger was trying to take his cloak off. Ah... Rubin's cloak might've reminded the child of the murderer.

"You know... For a tiger you're really intelligent," The intelligent tiger purred its agreement. Keisuke's eyes widened as he gets a glimpse at Rubin taking his cloak off.

—

"GET THEM!" To make their day even better, some knights recovered and marched towards Shiro's voice.

"I think we made some people mad," Everyone stared at Trev.

"No of course not we made them happy," Raven sarcastically snapped at Trev who can't help but state the obvious sometimes.

"Guys... Can we get out of here now?" They all ran through the crowds, hoping to lose the knights.

"Okay our current objective is to lose these scrap metals!" The villagers made way for the knights.

"Shut up with your damn mouth Shota!" Raven dodged villagers who tried to grab her.

"Is it me or when ever we insult them, they get stronger or better," Soul dully said, he just loves to point out things doesn't he.

—

"YOUR'RE A W-" Keisuke was once again knocked out that day.

"Dammit... I should be more careful," Rubin growled as he- wait... What? Under that cloak was a slim figure with a... Erm... Let's leave that out shall we? Rubin shrugged off the rest of her cloak, dark brown hair cascaded down her back. A scar was evident over her left eye but it was covered by a lock of hair. The tiger smirked as it managed to persuade Rubin to reveal herself, it started to snicker.

"Shut up... I don't even know if you're a female or male," the tiger rolled its eyes and drew a symbol on the ground with its claw.

"Okay good to know you can draw as well," Rubin watched the tiger nudge the girl, her sobbing has died down but she was still shaking with fear. Rubin sighed, she crouched in front of the girl who shied away from Rubin. The white tiger growled impatiently as in saying hurry up and comfort her. The woman enveloped the girl in her arms and hummed, the girl stop shaking and yawned. Rubin blushed as the girl hugged her.

"Cute... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sleep," Rubin tried to pry the girl's arms off.

'Damn this kid's grip is tight' She then gave up and sighed. The tiger curled up around Rubin and the girl, she purred as the girl finally calmed down.

—Rubin's pov—

"I'm going to join them," At that moment my friendship with him shattered.

"Don't be mad... I'm doing this to protect you and everyone."

"Why... They killed our families and destroyed our home," Why was he doing this.

"They promised me that they would give us a home, prosperity and protection."

"And what? Take other people's lives away from them," We promised for revenge.

"If that's what it takes to protect everyone here then yes," Tears rolled down my face, he reached out to wipe my tears off my face and probably say something cheesy. I slapped his hand away.

"I don't know you anymore," He broke our promise, and I've forgotten everything about him, his name, his face.

—

Rubin lifted up her hand and squinted her eyes, sunlight filtered in through leaves that belonged to tall trees swaying with the gentle wind. Light brown eyes stared at Rubin's dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Curiosity was shown in those eyes, Rubin looked to where Keisuke was now hanging, is he asleep? The tiger seemed to notice Rubin's troubles and nodded.

"I'm Rubin."

"Okay My name is Rei and that's Sapphire," So that's the damn tiger's name. Rei had a small build, light brown spiky hair that defies all physics. (Just like Miria's hair from Claymore*gets shot*) Rei had a lock of hair just above her right eye, just like Rubin's but shorter and on the right side.

"And how old are you exactly?"

"12... Why?" Rubin's eyes widened, so it was the same girl. Rei pouted when Rubin was silent.

"Oh gods... Where am I?" Keisuke groaned as he found himself hanging upside down, for some reason his face was wet with slobber.

"So sleeping Tin can is awakened by a kiss from a tiger," A feminine voice ranged out in the clearing. He found Rubin sitting there... With a girl on her lap.

"Not a word," Keisuke nodded as Rubin was eyeing all the stolen weapons around her.

"So who are you really Rob?"

"None of your damn business Tin can."

"The moment I'm free you'll be arrested," He trashed about, trying to escape. Sapphire growled. "Wherever my comrades are I know they're going to find me."

—Else where—

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Well looks like Keisuke won't be getting help since our other heroes are keeping the scrap metals busy. Something in the back of Trev's head went off... Trev smirked.

"So he finally reveals himself and manages to snag the leader and meat thief," They all looked at Trev curiously, he waved them off.

"Don't we still have them chasing us?"

—

"Rei is there a reason why you steal all these weapons?" Rubin wasn't even going to bother with asking about meat.

"The villagers tried to hurt us… especially Sapphire, I've even seen them hurt each other for pointless things." Keisuke stopped trashing about and listened.

"It doesn't mean you can take their weapons from them... How else are they suppose to defend them selves from raids and attacks," Rubin gently spoke to Rei who pouted and shook her head.

"They have those Tin cans walking around," Rei pointed at Keisuke who groaned at the nickname, while Rubin was pleased that someone thought of the same name for them.

"Yes... But they won't always be around," Rei pondered over that and sighed, she got off Rubin and started to pick up the stolen goods. Rubin smiled as Rei managed to collect all the stolen goods in five sacks, Sapphire held Rubin's cloak and mask in her jaws.

"Hey be careful with my stuff," She groaned when there was tiger slobber on her cloak, Sapphire wagged her tail expecting a praise and a good pat on the head. Rubin muttered thanks and patted Sapphire who purred, she looked to where Keisuke was hanging, he was annoyed, the thief was poking him with a stick but he must be patient.

—

"I got orders from Captain, he said be prepared to meet him at the forest," The knight stopped chasing our heroes and marched off to the forest. No words were needed for the tired six, they silently followed the knights from a distance.

—

"Why do you wear that?"

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time."

"Okay... Is it okay if you don't wear your mask until we reach the village?" Rubin nodded and stuffed her mask into her inside pocket, she didn't bother putting her hood up. She glanced at Rei and slowly stretched out her hand, Rei eagerly took her hand and held it. This scene would've been cute if Keisuke and a bag of weapons weren't in the picture. They walked in silence, the village was in sight. But something doesn't seem right. Rubin's hand drifted to the hilt of her rapier. Knights streamed in from many directions surrounding the three thieves and their tied up captain.

"Captain we got your message in the end, are you alright?" A knight untied Keisuke and helped him up.

"I noticed and I'm fine," Keisuke stood up and scowled at the state of his blue cape.

"GET OFF ME!"

"REI!" Sapphire growled as she was held down, if the tiger was to resist they could slit Rei's throat in a millisecond. The knights looked pleased that they stopped and arrested the thieves. This was probably the first time Rubin was in trouble.

"I have an offer for you... Our duel from last time hasn't finished, I would like to finish it... If I win I am allowed to arrest you, however if you were to win I'll let you go along with the girl and tiger," His squad cheered at the mention of a duel, Keisuke gestured at a knight to give him another longsword.

"What a gentleman," She rolled her eyes as he bowed and winked at her.

"But as I said before I'm not so noble," She drew her rapier and jabbed at Keisuke, who was prepared for that and drew his longsword.

"That rapier... Where did you get it?"

"None of your business."

"You must've stolen it," He pointed at Rubin's rapier, the Angel's Wings. His squad didn't care about the rapier but they cared about the longsword he was using.

"That's the first time I've ever seen captain use that sword," The longsword Keisuke wielded, had a red hilt, a skull was located on the middle of the crossguard, it wasn't horizontal like other swords, but vertical in the shape of fangs.

Rubin ducked and rolled to the side as Keisuke swung his sword, she in return trusted her rapier towards him, but he blocked it. Rei was watching in fear as she watched Rubin dodged and strike with grace whereas Keisuke blocks and attacks were strong, right now she must focus on getting free.

"Demon strike!" Keisuke's sword glowed red, he swung down towards Rubin who leapt to the side.

KABOOM!

The knights shielded their eyes as dust was flying everywhere, a crater was left in where Rubin use to stand. Keisuke growled in irritation, he pivoted to parry Rubin's strike only for to continue.

'1 stab, 2 stab, 3 stab, 4 stab and 5 stab' Unlike others Rubin doesn't really say her spells out loud, Keisuke flinched as he skidded across the ground. The fighters both lunged to each other, eyes blazing with determination. The Tin can pushed the rapier aside and had the point of his longsword at her neck.

"I believe I've won this duel," Rubin only smirked.

"Look again Tin can," He looked down, her rapier point was at his heart. The knights gasped at this predicament.

"Well you two love birds, as much as I hate saying this be I'm sorry to interrupt your little dance but we must take our leave," A giggle followed that sentence, screams of surprise were heard from the knights as smoke filled their vision. Bullets being fired were heard, metal being bashed can also be heard.

The captain scowled, he grabbed Rubin and pulled her close, he held his sword horizontally across her neck. As the smoke cleared and knights were knocked out, sprawled out on the ground, it also revealed our six heroes, they were all shocked when one Rubin is a woman and two the captain's arm was around her waist, the only people who weren't surprised were Trev and Soul who giggled like school girls.

"Ah two star crossed lovers sharing one last hug~" Soul actually hummed with Trev agreeing at his statement. Both of the 'lovers' faces were cherry red, even though Keisuke is clearly holding his sword at her neck, Rubin wasn't comfortable with this, so she did what any woman would do in a situation like this, she kicked one of her legs backwards and hit Keisuke below the belt.

The poor Tin can was groaning as he was kneeling on the floor muttering curses. All the boys winced and felt pity for him, while Raven collected all of the stolen goods. A blue blur launched towards Rubin, Rei latched herself onto the woman and buried her head into Rubin's cloak. Sinjo inched away from Sapphire who decided to join in on the hug, and pounced onto the hugging duo.

"Oh so you two had a daughter and hidden her from everyone?"

"Shut up Trev, let's go collect the reward," Rubin snapped at the giggling drunkard and walked to the village, holding hands with Rei.

"Ha... Looks like Rubin opened her heart and revealed herself," Trev smiled as the others stared at him in confusion.

An:

Storm: Finally... The arc is done

1: What about the aftermath?

Storm: Shhhh just let me enjoy the fact I finished this long arc

1: Were you secretly shipping people?

Storm: NO

*1 stares at Storm*

1:Riiiggghhhtttt

Storm: DISCLAIMER TIME

*Master Kurai walks in and waves*

Master Kurai: These two youngsters don't owe Fairy Tail but they owe the ocs and Flame's Guild

Storm: Wow that was quick old man... Hello?

*Master Kurai is asleep*

1: oh well... See you guys next time


	9. The onsen and mini battle

Tick tock tick tock. Rubin sighed as the mayor of Sherry town, counted every single stolen weapon, she glanced at the grandfather clock. It's been 2 hours, the others left her in the office, alone, with nothing to do but wait.

"That's all 500 weapons," Finally the mayor has finished counting all weapons, he slowly lowered himself down into his leather seat.

"But where's the thief?"

"Probably left by now," He nodded and dropped a sack of gold on his desk.

"Since you haven't brought the thief, the amount of money you received is less then the original reward," The mayor gestured to the door.

"I believe I came here for an award that I expected," A kunai lodged itself on the white walls of this office, right behind the mayor. He gulped and fiddled with his keys, searching through his drawers, he brought out another sack.

"Nice meeting you Mayor Ross," Rubin snatched the two sacks and slammed the door open.

—

Rei didn't like the feel of these people. They scared her, especially the blonde gunslinger. Raven glared at Rei, she fingered her gun.

"Where's the candy you stole."

"What?" Raven growled.

"You know what I'm talking about kid!"

"Um... I only stole meat and weapons," Soul was snickering, he actually thought that Raven wouldn't believe him.

"Silly Raven didn't read the mission paper properly~"

"You damn eye," She aimed her gun at the eye, Shiro's eyes widened.

"Hey watch where you point that thing!" Trev hummed, he was a happy man… only when he gets his drinks, Sinjo sighed, he tried to stop Trev. You can imagine their reactions when they exited the tavern. Trev still had a smile painted on his face while Sinjo had a look of absolute horror when there was a gun pointed at his brother.

"Guys it's best if we don't fight here in public… unless we go to the outskirts," Shota can never turn down any fight, as long as he gets a chance to brawl. Raven slowly thought over it and nodded.

—

Our favorite person who loves to hide her appearance, walks out of the mayor's building and sighed. She was finally out of that damn office, Rubin sat down on a nearby bench and counted the gold. Something was nudging her, she glanced down. The tiger was waiting for her, Sapphire purred as she got Rubin's attention.

"Where are the others," Sapphire flicked her tail to the outskirts of the town, Rubin narrowed her eyes, what are they doing out there.

"I FOUND ONE OF THE THIEVES!" Oh… Rubin had forgotten that the Knights were still trying to capture them. There was no time to climb up any houses, so she ran alongside the white tiger.

"MAKE WAY CITIZENS!" And of course they make a pathway for the Knights but not for the running duo.

—

The red-head unsheathed his sword, soul drainer, he pointed it at Raven, who held up her sword and gun. Shota held his fists up, he had his trademark grin stretched across his face, the 12 year old thief drew out her katanas while Trev and Sinjo stood off to the side, watching.

"This is going to be interesting… Sinjo I want you to analyze Rei," Sinjo nodded as he did some maintenance to his trusty bow. The fighters eyes each other waiting for someone to make a move.

"Smoke infinite x," Shota crossed his arms in an x as smoke erupted from him, Trev leant against a tree as wind and smoke blew by him.

"A good first move from Shota I say," Sinjo rolled his eyes at Trev.

"It gives him an advantage since he can only see through the smoke cloud," Trev was pleased when Sinjo joined in on his commentating game.

"Don't let your guard down Shiro," Soul mumbled quietly, Shiro brought his sword up and backed up against a tree. Rei sheathed her katanas and climbed up the tallest tree, she climbed all the way to the top. Now since Raven is in an angry state, she of course didn't really think about this one, she held up her gun and fired randomly in any direction. The bullets ricocheted off Shiro's sword, he grunted at the power of some mere bullets.

"Smoke slash," Shota whispered to himself as quietly as he can. He picked a small area of smoke into a condensed sword, he slashed at Raven, who turned around and blocked it with her own sword. She pointed her gun at Shota as they struggled to overpower the other with their swords.

The smoke slowly cleared, Shiro rushed towards them and swung his sword down towards Raven's gun, her reaction was too late. Her gun was now on the ground far away from her reach. Shiro then slashed his sword horizontally aiming to cut both Raven and Shota. They both blocked it with their swords and grunted. Now all three swords were locked, the sword wielders glared at each other. A small figure leapt from the trees and hurtled towards the trio, katanas drawn out. The trio flinched as the two katanas made contact with their swords.

Seeing as this was getting nowhere, they all leapt away from each other. Were they stood now would make the corners of a diamond or a square depending on which angle you would look at it. Each fighter screamed their war cries as they launch themselves forward, what they didn't expect was a hooded figure standing in the middle of the arena. Rubin somehow managed to block all five swords and knock them out of the fighters hands with a rapier.

"Idiots, haven't you thought about the Knights?" Realization hit them.

"No time to talk, now get moving!" The fighters quickly sheathed their weapons but in Shota's case he absorbed his smoke sword. The familiar sound of the Knights way of running reached our heroes ears. Leaves were crushed under their feet, they ducked and dodged branches stretching out. They found themselves back in the village swerving around villagers who either yell out in anger or in surprise.

They once again managed to escape from the Knights. The fighters panted and fell to the ground, sweat dripping down from their faces. The commentators weren't so tired but they did sweat a little, Rubin fingered a small cube in her hand, she then twisted the top half of the cube. An image of the guild master's office appeared.

"Is that the latest hologram cube which requires a bit of magic and stuff?" Sinjo gasped in fascination as Master Kurai sat down on his chair, smiling with glee or was that mischief.

"Master Kurai what time are we getting on the train you paid for us, we need to get out of Sherry Town now!"

"Tut tut did you forget the tradition that every member must do?" Rubin growled in irritation.

"We must go to the nearest onsen no matter what," Sinjo tilted his head in curiously, he had no idea there was a tradition, then again he didn't really read the contract properly, Trev had an aloof smile when he heard the word onsen.

"I don't mind especially when they serve some drinks," A chuckle escaped from Master Kurai, the hologram of him disappeared. Rubin slipped the cube into her coat pocket, she whirled around and walk off, the tired fighters got up, slowly dragging their feet along. The happy alcoholic hummed as he skipped to the onsen which happens to be across the street, poor Sinjo is going to have a hard time stopping Trev.

"Uh I'm afraid pets aren't allow-" Thud "Pets are allowed especially tigers," The staff at the counter shivered when Rubin leaned over the counter to pull her kunai out of the wall, she dropped a small pouch of gold onto the desk and walked to the girls side of the onsen with the other females on the team. Out of all the boys on the team, Shota was the only one bouncing on the spot, eager to get into the onsen. I wonder why?

Raven was glaring at Rei, if looks can kill then Raven's looks can destroy you.

"For the last time I didn't steal any candy," The candy lover didn't budge or stop glaring, Rei took this as a challenge and glared back at Raven. Neither one blinked as they glared at each other.

"Now I know why Trev calls you kiddies but I don't know why he calls himself an old man," Rubin sighed as she reluctantly eased herself into the hot water, she pushed Sapphire's face away from her own one and mumbled something about wet kisses from tigers.

"How old is Trev?" The glaring duo both asked at the same time.

"30 why?" She watched the glaring duo with an amused look.

"What no way, he looks younger than that!" The glaring duo didn't believe that.

"Stop copying me!" They went back to glaring at each other until Rubin coughed, it didn't catch their attention, Rubin once again sighed and leant back.

—

"You're 30 years old Trev?" Shota was shocked, he also had no idea just like the adoptive brothers, Trev nodded with a smile on his face.

"Why yes I am… it's a shame that they don't serve any drinks here,"

"It's one of the many rules in Sherry Town," the boys yelped, except Trev, when they heard a familiar voice rang out in the onsen.

"Another rule is that there is no fighting in the onsen," Keisuke informed them twice that day about rules and laws.

"So uh… is it true that you had a child with Rubin?" Shota being the dumb gullible boy he is couldn't help but ask, the others face palmed at how gullible he is.

"Does it look like I'm that old to have a 12 year child besides I'm too young for that," Keisuke swept a blue lock of hair away from his face.

"Before you ask I'm 22 years old," Shota closed his mouth and nodded.

"So Rubin… how big are those watermelons?" Raven's voice came from the other side of the divider, this intrigued Shota, he rushed up to the divider and leaned on it, placing his ear on it.

"Um… Shota I don't think that's wise," Shiro whispered quietly so the girls don't hear him.

"Sssshhhhh be quiet Shiro," The pervert waved his hand at Shiro telling him to pipe down.

"Fine… but I'm not going to face their wrath," Shiro stepped out of the water and walked to the changing rooms.

"Ah you really want to know don't you~" Keisuke couldn't help but blush as he wandered where this conversation was going down.

"Woah those watermelons are huge!" Sinjo blushed and sank deeper into the water, maybe he should get out now. Blood slowly dripped from Keisuke's nose unlike Shota who had blood gushing out of his nose like a waterfall.

"Hey… why is there blood in the water," Ah innocent Rei had no idea on why there was blood but Rubin and Raven did.

SLAM.

The wooden divider fell down, the boys looked up to find Rubin standing there, a towel wrapped around her body, she gripped her rapier in hand… hang on now.

"Ah Rubin I thought weapons weren't allowed in the onsen, besides how did you hide it?" Trev mischievously giggled when he glanced at Keisuke whose face was the color of a tomato.

"That's a ladies secret, now prepare to be punished… where you just talking to the enemy," Now Rubin noticed Keisuke, covering his nose with one hand, she turned to Shota who was unconscious. Trev and Sinjo escaped so the only person she can get answers out of is poor Keisuke, she pointed her rapier at Keisuke's neck.

"Explain now Tin can," Raven was stunned, she was thinking on where Rubin was hiding that rapier of hers, and Rei doesn't understand what's going on now.

"You were talking about the size of watermelons," Keisuke mumbled nervously, if he was going to die he can die peacefully since Rubin only just has a towel tightly wrapped around her. He closed his eyes, prepared for any strike. Rubin laughed, he curiously looked at her.

"Wow I didn't know the captain of a squad has a dirty mind~" The tin can blushed nervously.

"I'll let you off for now tin ca-" Keisuke took a step forward and caught Rubin as she slipped on a puddle of water. Rubin blushed as she heard a familiar high school girl giggle coming from the boys changing room.

"L-let go of me pervert," He had a slight frown when he let go of her, Rubin dashed towards the girls changing room with a blush on her face. Keisuke was the only one left in the onsen now.

—

Rei gasped in fascination as the landscapes blurred by, Sapphire purred in slight amusement when Shota smashed his face into the nearest window just to look out of it.

"So about what happened at the onsen?"

"What stays in the onsen stays there forever you hear me Trev," He of course snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Why what happened there dear Rubin?"

"I'll tell you later in private Soul," Soul hummed his agreement.

"Hey Soul are you male or female?" Raven has been itching to ask this question from the moment she met the mysterious golden eye.

"Simple I'm neither I can be female," A soft voice came from Soul, everyone jumped back in surprise when Soul sounded like a female.

"Or I can be male," His or her usual gruff voice was back, Trev hummed at the thought of Soul being neither.

"Hey Raven I saved you the trouble from doing members' contracts," Rubin sighed and leant back into the plush seats on the train, Raven cheered in relief. Something soft landed in Rubin's lap and started to snore, she glanced down to find Rei's head on her lap.

"Cute," Rubin smiled softly and ran her fingers through Rei's hair.

"What did you say dear Rubin?"

"None of your business Soul," The others smiled at the soft side Rubin was showing.

—

"Ah you're back with money," This is the kind of welcome every guild member gets, they're never asked if they're okay but they are asked if they got money.

"And you must be little Rei," Rei shied away from Master Kurai and hid behind Rubin, gripping onto her cloak. The guild members were in awe when Rubin didn't remove the small child clutching onto her cloak.

"Where would like your guild stamp?" Rei lifted her right sleeve up, she pointed to her shoulder and nodded. Master Kurai softly pressed the stamp against her shoulder, the moment he removed the stamp the guild erupted into cheers of welcome and joy. Rubin tossed the sack carelessly towards Master Kurai's back, he whirled around and blocked it with his staff, he then twirled his staff around and tapped the butt of it on the wooden floor which made a loose plank launch the sack upwards. Master Kurai held his hand out and caught the sack.

"Thank you Rubin~" He hobbled up the stairs giving everyone his trademark hearty laugh. Every person in the guild, except Rubin, were shocked that the old man still has some fight in him left. Trev gulped down his classic all time favorite, Leaf green a relaxing drink that Trev loves, he coolly watched everyone celebrating, they always do this whenever something major happens, but that's what makes them Flame's Guild, one giant happy family.

An:

Storm: I know we haven't posted anything last week, I was sick and 1 was studying her butt off... Right 1?

*cricket sounds in the background*

Storm: Oh… yeah I'm alone for this note I guess, anyways our exam week starts tomorrow… yay so wish us luck guys, and this arc is officially finished so yay

Rei: Can I do the disclaimer?

Storm: Go ahead Rei

Rei: Storm and 1 don't owe Fairy Tail but they do owe us the ocs and Flame's Guild

Storm: So Rei… what do you think of the others?

Rei: Well I like Rubin… she's like a mother to me but as for the rest I don't know

Storm: Well guess we have to find out next week so you guys on next Saturday hopefully


	10. The working Trio

Raven looked around to find some of the new members, because her dad asked her to show them around the lovely guild. Of corse Raven had to deal with her usual pleads or cries of help, so that he can be lazy while Raven has to do all the work her self. Raven caught Rei's eye and slightly glared then looked away. Now all Raven could think of was candy and how she lost her lollipop yesterday by a certain candy thief.

BANG.

Raven whipped her head towards that noise and saw Shota standing there with a foot in the air clearly indicating he kicked down the door that was now open. His signature smile plastered on to his face as he walked towards Raven with a bag of sweets in his hands. Before he reached her he grabbed Rei and put her on his shoulders, she squirmed and hissed at Shota who greeted everyone with a friendly wave and smile. He walked towards Raven. "Hey Rave, Rei wants to say sorry for maybe taking the sweets." He said while giving the bag to Rei who was having a glaring competition with Raven as usual.

"No I don't," Shota lifted Rei up and gently placed her on the ground, he gritted his teeth and hissed.

"Yes you do," Rei grumbled and shoved the bag of candy into Raven's hands. It's amazing at how long they can glare at each other and multitask at the same time.

"I accept the candy but that still doesn't mean I will stop hating you candy theif," Raven looked down into the pouch and started to get picky, she then delicately picked up a piece of candy and carelessly tossed it into her mouth, she turned her back to Rei.

"Good I hate you too blonde," Rei growled as she reached for her katanas, Raven froze and eerily turned around, her hands rested at her sword and gun. Shota sweat dropped no matter what he did, he could never get those two to stop hissing and glaring at each other. Well at least he tried that's all that matters.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The guild members banged their fists and mugs on the tables shouting, they were eager for a brawl. Rei and Raven ran towards each other weapons drawn out. A cloaked figure stood in between the charging figures and caught them by their collars. The charging duo were hanging in the air for a while until they dropped to the ground.

"Enough of this!" Rubin said her eyes glaring at both of them right now. Shota was now sitting on the table with the bag of sweets Raven swung to him before charging like a mad bull towards Rei. Shota scratched his head thoughtfully and then leapt up from his seat.

"Rubin I think I have a plan, so firstly, Rubin take Rei and the others to the tour, so Rei and Raven don't trash the place with their craziness and Raven and me can fight in the wild so her weird hormones or what ever it is you girls have calm down," A goofy smile was on his face as he said the whole thing, Rei was looking at Rubin for answers on this 'hormones' business. Rubin growled, she made eye contact with Raven and a simple nod was all it took for them to act. Then hell went down. Guild members flinched as chairs and tables went flying past them, they knew Rubin was a woman now and she maybe beautiful but deadly so no one hadn't dare to flirt with her for numerous reasons. After a few minutes the dust cloud subdued to reveal the sigh that made everyone pity Shota.

Rubin and Raven looked at their master piece on Shota wedged into the floor boards in a weird position with Trev's branches woven to perfection to make sure he doesn't get out.

"My master piece." Raven said breathlessly as she admired it. Trev lazily leaned against the bar, he wore a smirk on his face as he shook his mug clockwise. A cough came from behind the bar.

"If you're going to spill some of your drink on my counter then get out of my damn sight," A gruff voice snarled from a tall and broad scruffy looking man, wiping one of the many mugs with his trusty rag. His black hair was slicked back with gel.

"Now now Theo, no need to get so riled up," Trev coolly answered and slammed his now empty mug onto the counter. Theo ran his hands over his formal slacks and button up shirt for any creases. He then dusted his apron off and faced Trev.

"Who is that?" Rei stared at the man growling at the tree friend who drinks a lot.

"Just wait until the newbies arrive," Every guild member stared at the two and pondered at what their relationship is, but no one dared to even question it since they don't want to end up like Shota, who is still currently wedged in between the floorboards with thick branches that constricted him, he groaned as the adopted brothers led in the maybe soon to be members. The reaction on the newbies was priceless, their faces were pale like they've seen a ghost, but the adoptive brothers laughed their butts off.

"Can the new people come over here please," Rubin was wearing her mask and had her hood over her head, our curious little thief examined each and every one of them. The newbies nervously glanced around the room. Some of the guild members examined their weapons, they tossed some glares or a smirk at the newbies direction, whilst others didn't even bother to look at them.

"I'm Rubin an S-class Mage at Flame's guild, I'm going to show you around this place and after that we're going to put you through a test to see if you're worthy enough to join," The female newbies couldn't help but swooned at Rubin's deep, mysterious voice that she used when she disguises herself as a male. The male newbies nodded their respect to Rubin. The guild members perked up at the mention of test, they smirked. Every year there is a new test that Master Kurai devises, a test made to either embarrass people or to scare them off.

"We shall start the tour," Rubin coughed out and the newbies snapped to attention.

"Right now we're in the dining hall," She gestured to the whole room, that held many long tables and chairs. "Here we socialize and eat with our friends and comrades, over there in the corner is the bar," Behind the counter of the bar had many racks of drinks and kegs of them as well, and of course the bartender himself.

"The name's Theo Arcana and you pipsqueaks better remember it," One of the newbies rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter, accidentally knocking a bottle of wine aside. Theo growled and lashed out, he vaulted over the counter and pinned the poor guy to the floor.

"Consider yourself out of this guild now get out of my damn sight," Theo hauled the guy up and reared his arm back. You can guess how this guy is getting kicked out.

SMASH!

If you guessed the window then you win a prize. Shards of glass was scattered all over the wooden floorboards. Theo straightened up and reluctantly grabbed a broom and swept the glass into a bag and tossed it out of the broken window. A yelp of pain can be heard from the guy that's been tossed out.

"Nice to meet you, I'll be glad to serve you some drinks in the future," He gave off a smile and chuckled, the newbies were shocked and scared. And Rei didn't care, she has gotten use to the usual daily shenanigans at Flame's Guild.

"Over there are the stairs leading to the S-class requests and Master Kurai's office, somewhere in the corner of this room is the request board for people who aren't S-class," Rubin droll on and on about the inside of the guild and walked towards the entrance outside. There was one building on the left and right side of the guild, Eubin walked into the building on the right of the guild. The newbies followed like lost sheep and Rei was curious again, she has heard a lot of the working trio but but she never met them with her own eyes.

The sounds of metal being hammered ranged out throughout the building, it was boiling in here. Fire hissed and cackled as a woman, with hair as red as fire tied up into a ponytail, was hammering away at a piece of metal. Her red shirt's sleeves were rolled up, her trousers were covered with black handprints accomplices with a brown apron that reached her knees. Rubin coughed loudly to catch the woman's attention which she did successfully.

"This here is the Iron works or Blacksmiths you can either choose what ever you want to call it," The red haired woman was amused at Rubin's impressive explanation skills.

"I'm Fira Arcana, the blacksmith around here," She grinned as she tossed her hammer up and down.

A female newbie couldn't help but look in disgust, she was drenched in sweat which was ruining her makeup which took her hours to apply.

"Ugh If you can call this place whatever you want, then I'll call this hell," Fira froze and stopped tossing her beloved hammer, her lovely homie place was being insulted.

"Look here girl, you may not know me but I know you, I have my network of spies everywhere and I especially know your darkest secret," She leaned in and whispered in the girl's ear who shivered.

Fira took a step away from her, a smirk was on her face.

"I believe you should get out of my place right now or I could escort you out Flame's Guild style," Fira spun her hammer between her fingers and took a baseball stance, she swung at the girl sending her out of town, literally, she was no longer a speck in the distance.

"Home run Fira," Rubin snickered as the newbies once again had a look of absolute terror on their faces. Rei smiled in amusement, the girl that was sent flying was sending strange looks to Rubin. She should ask Rubin what does hormones mean later, to be fair Rei hasn't been educated on the birds and the bees yet.

"I know Ruby I know," Fira smirked as she could faintly see Rubin scowling at that nickname she gave her. Rubin pivoted on the balls of her feet and stalked off towards the left building.

The smell of herbs and exotic plants hit Rei's nose, it smelled divine but whatever the thing bubbling and boiling in the cauldron doesn't smell nice at all. There was not a single person in sight except for the newbies, Rubin and Rei. Rubin sighed in dismay and walked outside, there were many flower patches, herbs and plants but for some reason Rubin was careful not to touch anything that was planted especially the flower patches. A purple robed man was crouched down tending to his flowers. A wizard's hat sat on his hair covering some of his white shaggy hair.

"This here is the Potion store," the robed man then stood up and dusted his robe off.

"And I'm Dorian Arcana the potion maker," he flashed a smile that relaxed the newbies, it looks like he wasn't like his other siblings they've unfortunately met.

"If you're going to join then please make sure you don't destroy any of my plants," The girls awed at how cute his was while the boys snickered, one daring bit stepped forward and crushed on flower. Dorian then fell to his knees weeping over the crushed flower as the newbies laughed at him.

"My flowers…" He shakily stood up. "My flowers… you crushed one of them…" Dorian took a step towards the daring boy, the newbies laughter slowly died out.

"My flowers…" The flower obsessed man looked into the daring boy's eyes with a creepy grin engraved on Dorian's face.

"MY FLOWERS!" Dorian launched himself towards the not so daring boy anymore, the boy was knocked down to the ground and was dragged away by alter ego Dorian and into the store.

Many yells of pain were heard and Dorian strolled out, a cheery look was on his face.

"Please do come again, I hope you visit sometime," He bowed and stepped back into his store. The newbies were scared and Rei now understood why the working trio were cruel in their own ways.

"And that concludes our tour, there are other places but that's for members only," Rubin examined the newbies and coughed out a laugh.

"So any questions?" The newbies tossed their hands up in the air and started to wave it about.

"Can I eat an banana?"

"No," Rubin now dreaded asking them for questions.

"Can I go to the toilet!"

"Johnny isn't feeling well!" The newbies kept firing questions until Rubin held up one hand.

"The chances of you passing this test are… zero," The newbies then stopped asking questions, Rubin was smirking triumphantly. Rei shrugged, she didn't care about the test she was already a member. Rei wondered what Blonde and Smoke guy are doing right now, whatever they're doing must be better than this boring tour.

An:

*Storm walks in wearing a pat hat and is throwing confetti everywhere*

Storm: And we're back guys… plus I also survived exam week EY!

1: dude… stop throwing confetti everywhere… but yeah we survived and we somehow managed to work together on another chapter…

Storm: and we even got shirts saying "we survived exam week"

1: no we didn't

Storm: ssssshhhhhhh… anyways part 2 is still in progress

1: but we haven't even star-*Storm holds a cloth over 1's mouth*

Storm: Oh yeah I watched Jurassic World today… its an awesome movie but it's kinda got the same plot as the first movie… DISCLAIMER TIME

*the working trio walks in*

Working trio: Storm and 1 don't owe Fairy Tail but they do owe all Ocs and Flame's Guild

Dorian: But I owe the flowers… eh why are you two looking at me like that?

*Theo and Fira drag Dorian behind stage*

Storm: I don't understand how Dorian can easily get beaten up by his older siblings when he practically goes Hulk of someone destroys a flower… Bye guys~

1: Bye… I guess and stay tune for the next chapter and An… you guys do read it right?

Storm: Oh yeah I just remembered now… we have one follower and over 200 views

1: oh yeah thanks for the follow Wanderstar!


	11. Mep is back and a wild stalker appears!

Mep whined and whimpered, he didn't like being let alone at his owner's home. The cat dog hybrid kept glancing up at the clock and back to the door, he repeated this process over and over again until he heard the door click open. His owner appeared along with the candy lover. Mep tackled Shota to the ground and started to lick his face.

"Aw Mep I missed you too," Shota cuddled Mep as Raven wondered at how Mep managed to tackle Shota down to the floor, when Mep is a midget compared to the blundering idiot who forgotten his only pet. Floating hearts surrounded the cuddling duo.

"Shota I don't think you deserve Mep," The floating hearts shattered after Raven told the truth.

"You're just jealous that you can't have Mep, isn't that right Mep?" Mep rapidly nodded his head in agreement. The candy lover growled at Shota's statement. You may think that Mep might be really smart since he's half cat but in reality his dog side decides to make Mep who he is today.

"Besides me and Mep are perfect for each other," He grinned and tossed Mep up and down and surprisingly enough Mep didn't mind.

"Like owner like pet," Raven dryly pointed out, Shota and Mep didn't even look offended by her comment.

"Let's go, we got to help out with the newbies test," Raven didn't sound too happy to even say that. Shota nodded, he then picked up his beloved cat dog hybrid and locked the door behind him.

"Hmp how dare he try to steal my beloved one's heart," A shadowed figure stood up on a branch as he watched Raven and Shota walk off into the distance.

"Never fear my darling for I, your true lover, shall come rescue you from that idiot," He posed heroically, his cloak curled around him as the wind gently pushed him. He was too caught up in the moment when he heard the branch groan and creak under his weight. And before he knew and jump off, he was on the ground, groaning in pain as he held out his hand to the walking duo.

"I'll catch up… soon," he managed to cough out as he blacked out.

Shota scanned the pet food wares and scratched his head thoughtfully, he looked down at Mep. Mep was drooling, he was in pet paradise. There's food, toys and everything he could ever ask for.

"So Mep what do you want," Raven sighed, why can't the idiot pick something for his own pet instead of asking him. Mep pointed at five rows of pet goodies.

"Y-you want all of that, why can't you have something small like this," Shota grabbed the nearest thing he could find and dangled it in front of Mep, who shook his head in disagreement. Shota kept showing things to Mep who kept disagreeing. Before Shota could try to persuade Mep again, Raven stepped in and decide to take over.

"Two rows of anything you want," The cat hybrid shook his head again and held up three claws and extended one law out to Raven, who took the outstretched and shook on it.

"Well Shota looks like you're buying three rows of goodies for Mep," Raven said as she walked off to the staff. The man wearing the cape from before, sighed as he hid behind large sacks of dog food, his crush didn't notice, which is a good thing for the plan he was going to execute. The idiot and his disgusting cat dog hybrid are standing there in the perfect position for this. The cape wearing stalker pushed a row of pet goodies, which is right behind Shota and Mep. Shota could hear Raven shouting for him to hurry up.

"Yeah I'm coming," Shota ran over to where Raven is, with Mep panting as the cat dog hybrid ran behind his owner. The stalker cursed and stomped his foot as the row he pushed, collapsed on to the ground. Pet goodies were scattered all over the floor, and the stalker felt a dark presence behind him, he turned around to find the pet store owner cracking his fists. Raven smirked as Shota cried, his once bulky wallet is now thin. The owner kicked the stalker out, the stalker cried as his wallet was no longer filled with money as well.

The sounds of bustling crowds died out the further the trio walked on the winding path, slithering through the forest.

"Remind me why we're taking the long way?" Raven grumbled as she trudged alongside Shota and Mep.

"Because of nature and Mep loves walkies~" Shota hummed happily as he took in a deep breath. Raven scowled, it's not that she hates going out for walks, it's just that she hates being late unlike Shota, and seriously walkies where did that word even come from?

"I wouldn't take my beloved for a date out here, I would take her to a five star restaurant and spoil her with things she loves," The stalker quietly ranted to himself as he fingered the string next to him. The stalker smirked when his beloved sped up the pace and walked ahead of the idiotic duo. They were in a perfect spot. The stalker cut the string and felt something hurtling past him. If you guessed the classic swinging log trap then you're correct!

Mep whined at Shota and tried to jump up him. Shota understood and bent down to pick Mep up just as the log past him, he glanced back to find nothing and shrugged his shoulders. The stalker growled, his traps has once again failed, while he sat there cursing, he had forgotten about the log. The log slammed into him and knocked him off the branch. Once again the stalker had blacked out that day.

Finally they made it back to the guild. They walked in to find Master Kurai standing in the middle of the common room, a frown on his face.

"Well you certainly took your time getting here, anyways have you seen Kurma anywhere," Master Kurai said as he bent down and petted Mep, Raven and Shota shook their heads. The master sighed and look down at Mep.

"Meoof woow meow woof," The cat dog hybrid waved his paws as he barked and meow his response. Master Kurai scratched his chin thoughtfully and sighed, all the guild members wondered how he can even understand animals.

"I sometimes wonder why he is an S-class Mage, I was hoping to explain what your roles are in this test all at once," At that moment a man staggered in, bruises littered his face and his cape was tattered.

"Ah Kurma nice of you to join us after your little hobbies," Master Kurai glared at Kurma. Kurma brushed leaves out of his blond hair that reached his shoulders, he then tossed his tattered cape away to reveal a plain blue shirt with a childish drawing of a sword on it, Kurma whipped out an orange leather jacket and shoved his arms threw the sleeves and rolled his shoulders.

"Well you're going to play a classic game that all of you've played when you were younger, so you're all going to play hide and hunt with the newbies, you're the hunters and their are the hiders, so no mercy and if a newbie has potential, we shall debate about them joining or not," Master Kurai flashed a quick malicious smirk which was then replaced by his cheery toothy smile.

Sapphire prowled out of the shadows and headed straight for Rei, she snapped and growled at the newbies that jumped back in fright. The white tiger was welcomed with open arms from Rei and as for Rubin well let's say her reaction was slow. Sapphire decided to leap at Rubin from behind and Rubin fell to the ground, pinned by a tiger, sniffing her, Rubin pushed Sapphire off somehow and groaned in pain. Rei smiled as she cuddle Sapphire, she ignored the stares from the newbies and shrugged it off.

"Looks like we're the predators right Sapphire," Rei smirked as she said that out loud it was enough to scare half of the newbies but what about the other half. Are the newbies ready for this little game of Flame's Guild?

An:

Storm: Hey guys we're back with another chapter

1: Dude about that PM from DarkxMoon21?

Storm: Oh yeah… well DarkxMoon21 asked if we are still taking ocs I kinda thought I misread it so I read it again after that I texted 1 about this and so sa-

1: I can say my own things… I said 'but the ocs that are in this fanfic are ours I don't believe you' and then Storm sent me a screenshot and yeah

Storm: and that's where I came up for the idea for an oc form oh yeah don't make them overpowered

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearence:

Clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Spells: list them all if you want but please give a description in what those spells do

Weapons:

Weaknesses:

History:

1: If you want you can add things to the form since we just did basic stuff

Storm: So thank you DarkxMoon21 for the idea

1:and thank you to those who read or reviewed this so far and gave us critic and... Storm why are you holding Mep with whatever device you're holding in your other hand

Storm: oh this… yeah I'm gonna clone him. *Storm proceeds to clone many Meps*

1: Storm the room is full of Meps… WHERE IS THE REAL MEP

Storm: I don't know… oh yeah… you got your Mep Iggy the Strong

1: I actually can't believe we've forgotten about Mep is whole time

Storm: I actually can't believe you forgotten about a creature you created… so does anyone want a free Mep?

1: yeah while you give away freebies I have to find the real Mep

Shota:YOU LOST MY MEP HOW COULD YOU!

*Kurma walks in with such flourish*

Kurma: Storm and 1 don't owe Fairy Tail but they owe ocs and Flame's Guild…

Random person: So when are the actual Fairy Tail characters are gonna show up?

Rubin: That is none of your business*holds up sword*

Storm: Bye guys oh and take a free Mep! Ah I forgot it might take two weeks for an update or one but because next week Saturday is my B-day and I want to give you guys a chance to submit an oc so see you next week or in a fortnight

1: Or I might type out the next chapter if Storm does a tiny little bit of editing so bye!


	12. Let the games begin!

Shota dashed through the woods noticing there was a newbie who was hiding out there. The newbie stopped and faced Shota with eyes filled with determination. The real point of this game is that the hunters test the hiders on their skill but really all the newbies need to have is the will to fight against one of them at least. The hunter Shota looked at the hider, he slowly formed a smoke sword in his hands, mean while the newbie smirked underneath his hood as he ripped one of his long sleeves from his robe, a metal arm used to be underneath that sleeve until he ripped it, black lines of dark magic was engraved in the metal arm. Shota looked at him as he noticed a Dark guild sign on the hider's metal palm. "A hider from the Dark guild is here," he mumbled.

The hider laughed. "THAT'S RIGHT! HAHAHA! So you finally noticed that most of the newbies here are actually dark guild mages that are here to take over your sweet little guild!" Shota tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Uh no I didn't."

"Shut up peasant, you and your guild are weak compared to the Dark guild!" Shota clenched his teeth and tightened his fist around the handle of his smoke sword.

"Hey at least tell me your name so I can engrave it INTO THAT ARM OF YOURS!" Shota dashed at the hider started swinging with intense speed and precision that was directed at the hiders torso. The hider struggled to dodge or block any of Shota's attack.

"Tsk, I'm not going to be able to continue this for too long, I might have to use this arm then," A clang echoed through the woods as the hider held Shota's sword, a black vine jabbed Shota's wrist and then was reeled back into the metal arm. Shota yelped as his smoke sword was no longer solid and was sucked back into Shota's body.

"I'm not going to lose to you especially after leaving me, brother!" Shota looked stunned and remember who this guy was.

"G-Gale what the… when did you get that arm? AND HOW COME YOU'RE STILL ALIVE AFTER THAT MISSION!" Gale smirked as he lifted his metal arm up and examined it.

"I lost this arm trying to find out where you went… but then I realized you ditched me thinking I was dead, so I joined the Dark guild and changed my name to a different one so that no one in the guild could track me, so now I'm here to get my revenge Shota... get ready for a beat down!" Gale charged with fury in his eyes and all Shota could do what stand still as ash and smoke started covering his body to become a defense mechanism. Hit after hit and blow after blow. Gale released his wrath. Shota was standing with bruises and cuts littered over his body. Gale was about to charge when suddenly a familiar blonde came running over to see what was taking Shota so long to come back.

"Shota what happened?" She looked over to the hider. "G-gale what the... Shota said you were dead and… he couldn't bring you back. How are you still alive?" Raven looked at Gale as he glared at her.

"I came here to kill Shota." Raven looked shocked that the gray haired and blue eyes brother would say that.

"You want to kill your own brother… WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT AFTER HE TRIED TO SAVE YOU AND BRING YOU BACK!" Raven was now holding on to Gale's shirt and was shaking him around. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT WHEN SHOTA SAVED YOU FROM DEATH WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER, DAMMIT GALE DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM!" Raven threw him onto the ground and somehow heaved Shota over her shoulder.

She took out her trusty gun and shot at the poor trees' branches. The branches creaked and groaned. And soon enough the branches snapped, landing on Gale to keep him there for a while… at least. "Gale just remember you're still welcome to come back… but I will never forgive you for hurting Shota," She calmly spoke and walked away from the scene. Gale laid there, trapped underneath the branches, not knowing what to do with his life now… it's either join Flame's guild again or return to his new cold home.

Shota burst into the guild, ash and smoke was pouring out of him continuously. Raven came in after him, she was insisting on carrying him all the way back, but Shota, being the stubborn idiot he usually is, refused her offer.

"That dumb brother thinks he can kill his own kin… and how dare he join the Dark guild what the hell!" A soft bullet hit Shota's forehead and as he looked to see who shot it, Raven was already taking out her sword.

"Calm down or face my wrath!" So he plopped down on a seat and was glaring at the table. Master Kurai came with a serious look on his face instead of the usual cheery smile.

"What in the world happen to my awesome game?" Shota looked at him with a rather depressing look, that didn't really fit him, on his face. As he mumbled something incoherent. Raven spoke for him.

"Gale is alive," She said bluntly. The guild was alive now and erupted with joyful roars. Raven couldn't bare to see her long life friend with such a disappointed look on his face. Trev walked in and went straight to the Master and whispered in his ear. The Master nodded and the looked at Raven and Shota. Then the rest of the 'hunters' entered and found them waiting patiently, well most of them. Rei was sitting there with Sapphire's head on her lap, Trev and Rubin leaned on the wall while Sinjo and Shiro were sitting on the small couch the master had put there. Master Kurai sighed, now that everyone is here he decided to ask his the members his question.

"What in the world happened out there and why are there Dark guild kids out there trying to get into the guild?" Shota stepped forward and told the Mater what happened and in the end he was quite shocked to hear what happened to the test. The others told the master they managed to capture the other Dark guild mages and that they got them outside tied up.

"Master what should we do about Gale?" Raven questioned him as she grabbed a sweet out of her pouch. Shota got up and was heading to the door.

"I will get him, after all he is my brother," He went out and dashed to the woods. Raven was about to run after him, until Rubin placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

Gale stood there after finally getting all those blasted branches off him, he looked around and notice Shota standing there while his fist was covered with ash.

"Gale I'm going to bring you back home no matter what!" He charged at Gale, rugby tackle style, and punched him in the gut then grabbed his leg to trip him up. Gale swiftly got up and sent out his black vine like whip as that happened Shota created a smoke shield and slowly went closer to Gale. A smoke bomb went off and Shota quickly smashed into Gale with his shield and formed a sword.

"SMOKE SLASH!" Shota screamed as he put the smoke sword through Gale's fake arm. Gale's other arm grabbed Shota's hair and pushed it down towards his knee, Gale then smashed his knee against Shota's head. Shota stumbled away from Gale and lifted his fists up and let out an ow. He rapidly punched Gale with smoked arms. "THAT'S IT GALE!" Shota grabbed Gale's arm and sent smoke up it, as it went up to Gale's neck, it pushed his nape and Gale's arm let go as he tried ripping off the smoke. Shota created two swords in his hands, and kicked off the nearest tree to gain height.

"X-" Shota formed his arms into an x shape, still holding the swords, Gale's eyes widened.

"Oh no." Gale murmured as he braced himself for the impact as Shota was closer than before.

"SLASH!" Shota finished calling out his special move as he cut down through Gale's back. Gale gasped out in pain as he fell onto his knees and kissed the earth… by the looks of it. Shota was breathing heavily as he saw Gale, sprawled out on the floor still conscious but completely out of breath. "Gale come back home already and get that ugly Dark guild mark off you," Gale nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I miss the guild but I feel like they won't accept me," Shota sat down next to his brother as he said "Our guild members aren't that cruel, well except Raven I think she is going to gut you, but I'll try to protect you… after all it's the older siblings job to look after their younger siblings and take that silly hood off," The two brothers laughed, they might as well enjoy this moment with each other.

An. Does anyone read the author notes?

1: And we're back and sorry to keep you guys waiting, we had a few problems, most of them are Storm's problems

Storm: Hey… it's not my fault the Philippines is four hours ahead of where you are!

1: You went there for holiday!

Storm: Atleast the wifi is cooler, it's a pocket wifi you can take it anywhere!

1: And it's slower, bet you can't take it out of the Philippines!

Storm: And you didn't respond to my texts when I checked the time and I know you're awake by then… and I didn't tell you about my Thunder Calls problem

1: Oh yeah you and Combat were working on it until she moved to Sweden permanently

Storm: No… I'm not sure if I should continue it…

1: Dude you should… I READ THE PROLOGUE AND I WANTED MORE SO I PESTURED YOU

Storm: And I said time and stuff… enough about our personal lives and more about Flame's guild

1: No oc forms… not even one? Well Storm get your thinking cap on and think about more random people we might or might not use

Storm: Meh give them more time until the next chapter or more… they just need to gather some courage or whatever, if you would like to have your oc in this Fanfiction go to the previous chapter to use that oc form or use better ones if you want to it's your choice

1: Fine… huh the room is dusty but at least there's no clone Meps *hears the closet door being banged, Storm runs over to door and holds it back* what's in the closet?

Storm: Nothing…*Door slams open and Meps flood out of the closet door, Storm is on the ground* but Meps…

1: I thought you got rid of them… at least it's not a lot*windows are smashed opened as more Meps come in and flood the room* Me and my big mouth… GET THESE MEPS OUT

Storm: uh bye guys uh DISCLAIMER!

Gale: They don't owe Fairy Tail they only owe the ocs and Flame's Guild… these An are really long you know…


	13. The Games shall continue… soon

The two brothers slowly made their way back through the forest, laughing their heads off, until Gale glanced behind him, he furrowed his brows as he eyed the trees and bushes.

"Something wrong Gale?" A yawn soon followed after that.

"Ah it's… nothing," Shota sighed and continued down the trail. Gale held his hand up and brought it down, the air didn't feel right, the wind isn't blowing today, he frowned and shook it off as he jogged to catch up with Shota.

—

Master Kurai was peacefully sipping his tea, even though the guild members where in a riot, Rubin sat across from him, a scowl on her face.

"A scowl like that shouldn't be on a young pretty lady's face," Rubin glared at the master, who cheerfully smiled.

"This scowl wouldn't be on my face if you didn't call those damn tin cans," Master Kurai tilted his head curiously.

"Oh… uh hang on… AH… just hide," The women slammed her head on the table, the master was obviously getting old… and even more annoying, as he sat there pouring more tea.

A groan came from somewhere next to Rubin.

"Do I have to knock her out again?"

"Hm… no… but make sure you restrain her," Master Kurai gingerly picked up a sugar cube and dropped it into his cup. Raven groaned, she's laying on a bench nearby a table that's probably the closest as it can be to the bar. She looked up expecting the wooden ceiling only to find Rubin's face looking down at her.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally awakens from her deep slumber," Raven mumbled a threat which Rubin ignored, the blonde tried to push herself up only to be pull down.

"It's best if you don't get up yet," Rubin sighed as Raven tried to resist, she soon gave up and rested her head on Rubin's lap, for some reason Raven feels bloodlust from a certain someone in this room.

The door slammed open, a tired wizard looking man trudged in, Master Kurai placed his teacup down as the man reached him.

"I have set the barrier to lock down, no one is allowed to enter or get out of the barrier, member or not."

"So every one of the newbies is in that barrier?"

"Yes, I even made sure that no Dark guild mages are left there!"

"By any chances did you see Shota and Gale?"

"No I didn't… unless they're in the barrier then I'm sorry, for I cannot undo it until I have enough mana to do it," He looked down ashamed of himself for a small mistake.

"It's fine I think Shota slipped through it last minute, now go rest up Shello," Shello nodded and sat down at the bar, Master Kurai sighed as his sipped his tea.

—

Shota hummed his happy song, which annoyed Gale.

"Shut up," Gale growled at his older brother.

"No why wou-" TWACK. Shota held his nose as he rolled on the ground in pain.

"Heh you deserved that," Gale cheered happily even though his brother is in pain. "Well that explains everything to me I'm not sure if you got it."

"I just got stopped by a mysterious force… GHOSTS EXISTS!"

"NO YOU IDIOT, THERE'S A BARRIER!"

"Oh… so ghosts don't exist?" Gale face palmed, and Shota was the older brother.

"Alright what would you get if you were to add a barrier and a herd of newbies."

"Um we're trapped and we're going to get attacked?" The bushes nearby rustled.

"You and your stupid big mouth mouth AS USUAL!" Gale flexed his metal arm as Shota laughed nervously.

—

Sinjo held onto his toink hat as he ran to the guild, he was assigned to be lookout for today, he could see the familiar guild in front of him, each step he took was getting him closer to the guild and further from the marching Knights. Sinjo smirked, he planned out a perfect entrance just like his older brother, he was about to execute his plan until he tripped. He stumbled and tumbled into a roll down the gravel path, everything was a blur of green, when he past by many trees, oh how he wished he was rolling down a nice grassy slope instead of this rough painful gravel road.

And before you could say ow, he made it to the guild with an outstanding entrance, he pushed himself up and back flipped, the guild members were amazed… okay not really. Instead of that he did roll in through the entrance and slammed into one of the long oak tables. Sinjo dazed and embarrassed, somehow rushed over to Master Kurai, of course he tripped along the way… multiple times.

"The Knights are at the halfway mark," The poor teenager panted as every part of his body throbbed in pain. Master Kurai clapped his hands together.

"Right those who got involved with the Knights, such as nearly getting sent to jail, go to the bar," Nearly everyone edged away from the bar. Trev was of course already at the bar with Shiro sitting nearby, Rei glared at Raven, who glared back at her. Sapphire sat down, and patiently waited for the next order.

"Okay you guys have an option to hide or disguise yourselves," Rubin gulped she knew where this conversation was going. "Oh wait you don't get a choice… Shiro, Sinjo, Rei and Sapphire… go hide in the cellar which Theo here shall show you," Theo sighed as he knocked on the wall in a specific way. The shelf of drinks shifted slowly to one side as the many glass bottles rattled, revealing a staircase, the mentioned people and animal made their way down the stairs, reluctantly. Master Kurai smirked and pulled some clothes out from his pockets?! Oh wait magic… dimensional pocket space thing.

"Now now Rubin which one do you want to wear?" Master Kurai was holding many sets of some rather revealing clothes, there was no way she was going to wear any of those.

"Oh I know what about this maid outfit so she can impress a certain someone~" Trev giggled as Master Kurai sighed.

"No no Trev it's better if she wears this," He held up a bikini set.

"NO WAY THAT WON'T EVEN FIT ME!" Rubin cried out, as red tinted her face, Raven prayed that her own father won't do that to her.

"That's the point," Both Trev and Master Kurai dead panned, Rubin was about to object and intercept but the perverts ignored her as they kept pointing out the pros and cons of outfits.

"I wish he wasn't even my father," Raven groaned as she face palmed. The guild members were trying not to laugh, since Rubin could kill them with one glance. Theo sighed as he had a better solution, he opened a drawer and grabbed something out of it.

"Rubin take this and pretend to be a bartender," He held up a set of the same clothes he was wearing except more feminine. Trev and Master Kurai sighed in disappointment they failed yet again but Theo succeeds… maybe they should ask him to persuade Rubin to wear one of these outfits that she refuses to even touch, see or wear.

"And as for you Raven, go over to Dorian's and ask for one of his wizard robes and as for you Trev… there is no hope for you, especially when you refuse to remove that mask of yours," Raven silently thanked Theo for being the savior while Trev pouted. Everyone sighed, they know what he's going to do next.

"Well I'll be one with nature," Trev leant walked outside and leant against a tree, he slowly felt himself sinking into the wood, and then he became one with nature, he felt his senses heightened. As in an army of knights are right next to the tree he fused with. A frail but noble man dismounted his horse and strolled over to the entrance, he pushed the doors open and scanned his surroundings.

"It's been a while Kurai."

"Yes I know that Lance."

A/N:

Storm: Hey guys, sorry if we're taking ages to update, I was busy with personal stuff and 1 is in Barcelona, and she hasn't even responded to any of my messages, so enough with the poor but true excuses and on with more chapters and A/N. If there are any mistakes please do point it out, since I do all of the work on my IPad and I tend to make tiny mistakes that I don't notice, you can PM me or leave a review if something like that happens or you can give us encouragement, ideas or ocs but it's your choice.

Soul: And I'm the co-host for this chapter and maybe next chapter…

Storm: Hey Soul my buddy, where have you been?

Soul: Forgotten and covered in dust…

Storm: Ha… um a free Mep for your troubles?

Soul: No you could've let me discuss the disguises for dear Rubin.

Storm: Oh look at the time and words DISCLAIMER TIME

Soul: Storm and 1 don't owe Fairy Tail but they do owe the ocs and Flame's Guild

Storm: Bye see you in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

"Would you like some tea?"

"You already know the answer!" The two old men chortled for some unknown reason…maybe they have an inside joke? The guild members eyed the armored people from the Knight's guild.

"Ah I must introduce you to one Keisuke, the only available S-class Mage we have," Lance gestured for Keisuke to come over, while Master Kurai elegantly poured some tea into the two China teacups. Keisuke obeyed his Master's orders and strolled over to the table. "Keisuke where are your manners!" Lance tutted at Keisuke, who apologized, he then took his helmet off and held it firmly under his arm, by his side.

"Captain Keisuke Xeno of Squad 3, it's a pleasure to meet you sir," Keisuke bowed to Master Kurai.

"Boy there's no need to bow, now stand up straight," Master Kurai stood up as he grabbed his staff, Master Kurai slowly started to circle Keisuke and whacked Keisuke with his staff. "Boy, you need to spread your legs out so you are prepared to dodge any attack," Master Kurai kept whacking Keisuke and pointing out his weaknesses.

"Kurai I think that's enough now," Lance sighed, he knew that this was going to happen. "Now about those mages from Dark Guild?"

—

The reunited brothers were back to back, scanning their surroundings.

"So we're trapped in a forest and maybe we're going to be ambushed?"

"All because of your big mouth… I wished I killed you instead!"

"Now now Gale that's no way to… do you smell something burning?" No response.

"Hey Gale… hello?"

"Uh Shota… you're on fire."

"I know I'm on fire!"

"No you're literally ON FIRE," To prove his own point Gale pointed (Storm: see what I did there… no?) at Shota's hair. Shota looked at his own spiky hair on fire.

"Oh… my hair is on fire… MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" Shota screamed as he ran away from Gale.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"TO THE LAKE!"

"There's a lake… something smells fishy here… a very well cooked fish that I'm beginning to taste," Gale ran after his older brother. A woman yawned as she spun an orb on her finger.

"They're heading towards the lake you guys."

—

"So that's what happened so far," Lance hummed as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well the forest is full of rookies so it'll be fine Kurai… now I've introduced you to Keisuke, I would like you to introduce to me to one of the S-class mages you've always boasted about," Kurai stiffened, most of his best S-class mages are away on missions, two of them are hiding while one of them is trying to get closer to his own daughter.

"I'm afraid that will be reserved for another time, for they are all away on missions," Lance frowned but shrugged his shoulders.

"It can't be helped I guess… excuse me miss but by any chances is there any of that Flame's guild special drink?" The spotlight was now on Rubin, of all times when Theo goes out for a smoke or two he had to go outside right now. Hopefully tin can won't recognize her, especially when she's in this outfit, she tied her hair up into a ponytail and pinned her bangs back, showing her scar to the world.

"Yep we got some Flame specials left," She reached out for the fire shaped bottle and poured its contents into a mug. Rubin cringed at the loud squeaky noise made when ever you opened the door to the bar, with the mug in hand she steadily made her way over to Lance, a warm smile was on the elder knight's face as he stood up.

KASHING!

Rubin sidestepped the dagger that was meant to stab her face, she twisted his arm behind his back and wrenched the dagger out of his grip. Lance chuckled, which puzzled everyone, except Kurai, in the guild, especially when there's a dagger at his throat.

"Nice to see the staff here know how to fight, Kurai," Rubin released him but held onto his dagger. "And a single drop hasn't even been spilled," Lance examined the mug and sipped on the drink. "It still has that burning sensation," Kurai relaxed, he thought Lance would've figured out that an S-class Mage is in disguise.

"Lance… you told me that you have something else to discuss with me."

"Ah but you don't even need me to tell you."

—

Gale cursed as he ducked underneath another branch, he hated this type of terrain for many reasons, he can hardly see any footprints on the grass, the branches and roots are slowing him down plus he can't see that far which equals the many reasons why he hates forests. The only way he can track his brother is by sound… wait that's a bird chirping, well that's another reason to add to his 'Why I hate forests' list. Every one of the five senses aren't helping him out.

Wait he hasn't tried touch, taste and smell. Gale looked around, if he's going to try anything out of the three senses left, he'll try smell first. So he sniffed the air which smelt of freshly cut grass and smoke? Gale sighed… he knew that this was going to be a pain in the rear from the very start, he flexed his metal arm and aimed at the highest branch. A grapple hook shot out form his arms and embedded itself into the branch. He tugged on the rope, frowning.

"This better work," The sounds of gear churning came from the metal arm, Gale's feet left the ground as he was reeled up, everything was going well so far.

"AGH DAMMIT!" Gale cursed, his head hit the branch, he hauled himself up. His nose was right. A smoke cloud hovered over an area with no trees.

"Finally no more blasted trees," He silently cheered. "The question is… how am I going to get down?" Gale cried out in despair, no matter what he does to win the tree will always find a way to strike back. What he was unaware of was that someone was stalking him from a distance.

The woman from earlier, erupted into a fit of giggles.

"It looks like you're having fun over there, why is it that you always get the fun," The orb lit up. She certainly was having fun 'watching' Gale. "Anyways, the smoke dude is getting closer so you might want to hurry up and get here," The woman smirked, she still had enough time, she then ignored the voice drifting out of the glowing orb.

—

Ah… lakes are beautiful, it's peaceful as well. Day or night the lake still shines under the sun's or the moon's watchful gaze. You can also hear birds chirping in harmony, scampering around in the treetops and of course the king of the forest himself appears, a mighty stag who never backs down from anything, until now.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A splash soon followed after that. The stag, startled, ran away with his stubby tail in between his legs. Shota frantically splashed his arms around.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" Today is never Shota's day, heck he even forgotten about a fact about himself.

"Dude you can just stand up, it's not that deep," Shota stood up, embarrassed.

"Oh… wait who said that?" A man walked out of the shadows with a toothy grin.

"The name's Saber," He held out his hand to Shota, waiting for him to take it. Shota frowned as he stared at Saber's head.

"Are those… cat ears?" An awkward silence was all that remained. Saber nervously brushed his scruffy gray hair back. Shota thought that this Saber is weird, he wears what looks like a sleeveless ragged fur coat, with no hood, but has gray fur on the collar. Who rolls up one of their jeans leg halfway up to the knee and leave the other one alone at the ankle?

"Do you want help or nah?" Shota frowned yet again, why does he speak like that. He eyed Saber suspiciously but accepted his help. Once Shota was back on land, he turned to face Saber.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problemo," Shota wondered where Saber comes from… who in the world adds an o to 'problem'? Saber held out his right hand, while his left hand rested at his waist. Nevertheless Shota placed his hand in his, and firmly shook their hands, but Saber gripped on Shota's hand, never letting go.

"Well it was knife knowing you pal," Saber smirked, he held a cutlass, reverse grip style, at Shota's neck.

"Well technically you're using a cutlass not a knife."

"Shut up I can kill you with one move!" Saber snarled at Shota. Shota merely shrugged his shoulders and smirked, he held up his available fist, smoke curling around it.

"It's recommend you don't use any of your fancy smoke magic," Three extra blades were pointed at the back of Shota's neck. "Saber where's Ember?" Shota couldn't even turn around to look at his second attacker.

"She's taking her sweet time as usual."


	15. Shorts no 1

Storm: Stupid backup… deleted all my progress on some games and deleted the next chapter plans.

1: Poor Storm-chan… anyways we present you with three short stories. It might take us time to update since we are back to school.

Storm: The teachers are already dumping homework on us!

1: It's meant to be that way.

Storm: Hey 1… weren't you suppose to put a chapter title and an A/N in chapter 14?

1: Uh… about that I uh got a little lazy.

*Storm glares at 1*

Storm: Disclaimer time…

*1 backs away from Storm, who is holding an axe*

1: Now now Storm let's not resolve this with violence.

Storm: We do not owe Fairy Tail and it's characters…

*1 ducks as Storm swings horizontally, aiming for her head*

Storm: But we do owe Flame's Guild and the OCs.

*Storm swings again and narrowly missed 1's throat*

1: Help me!

Storm: See you all next chapter.

*1 heard the axe lodge itself into the wall, lucky 1 managed to duck in time*

1: What did I even do!

—

Trev's mask

—

Shota glared at Trev. The drunkard didn't notice him or he is most likely ignoring Shota. Theo sighed at the one-sided staring competition or maybe they're playing the silent game. Shota abruptly stood up, the barstool screeched, and slammed his hands onto the clean surface of the bar. Some members glanced at him curiously and got back to their own business which is eating or talking on one of the five long oaken tables.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ABLE TO SEE WITH THAT DAMN MASK ON!"

"Mother Nature."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY!" Shota gritted his teeth. How was Trev able to see, when he doesn't even wear the mask properly? The only thing that you can see on Trev's face is his mouth. You try putting on a mask just like Trev, the chin of the mask is under his nose. The design of the mask… seems to have a impish face on it. It looks like someone stitched three parts of the mask together. To complete the look, Trev tied a red bandana around the top half of the mask, just above the only soulless black eye socket that's been painted on the mask. Shota didn't even know if it's even a mask, it doesn't even have holes to look through. Theo whipped out a cloth and wiped the counter where Shota previously slammed his hands on and left ash handprints.

"Alright Shota… I'll tell you."

"EEEEHHHH REALLY!"

"I can see through this mask because of…"

"Becuase of?"

"Mother Nature," Trev went back to sipping on his favourite drink, Leafgreen. Shota groaned, he slammed his head onto the counter that poor Theo just finished cleaning.

"Shota…"

"Huh?" He looked up to see Theo cracking his knuckles, an ominous aura surrounded him. A scream was heard through out the peaceful town, the villagers shrugged.

—

A little side trip

—

Today we won't be going to Flame's Guild… big surprise huh?

A battle royale is currently taking place. We're definitely not at Flame's Guild, so don't give me, Storm, that look.

"OI ICE PRINCESS! FIGHT ME!"

"Tch you're going to lose flame brain," A familiar spiky pink haired dragon slayer, launched himself at a shirtless black haired ice maker mage, a dust cloud soon followed after that. That's right kids today we're visiting Fairy Tail! The door slammed open, the noise died down and the dust settled. Everyone was frozen in place. A scarlet haired woman stepped in, a disgruntled look on her face. She stomped her way towards the bar.

"HEY ERZA HO-" Erza punched Natsu in the guts. Everyone shivered, she was in one of those moods again.

"Ah… is it your time of month?" Gray carelessly asked Erza. She snapped. We will remember you Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. A blonde girl sighed, she isn't that keen on violence, but Erza… something's up with her.

"Happy."

"Aye?" The blue exceed was happily munching on some fish.

"Erza seems… a bit more aggressive than usual."

"Ah it's fine Lucy, this is Erza we're talking about," Happy continued eating. Lucy groaned, there's no point in asking him, she might as well ask Erza. Lucy cautiously walked up to Erza and occasionally dodging some magic tossed here and there.

"Ah… hey Erza how did your mission go?"

"Some cloaked man came from nowhere and got the mission before me. Then as an apology he offered me a couple of rounds of alcohol."

"Erza… what else did you do?"

"I challenged him to a drinking contest," Erza grumbled. Lucy froze, everyone knows that Erza can't hold her liquor. "And I lost to him… twice," Lucy sweat dropped, is this what Erza is getting mad at? "First the mission and second the drinking contest." The door at the entrance creaked.

"Excuse me for interrupting but by any chances is there a person called Erza Scarlet here?" A cloaked figure appeared at the doorway, with a rather large luggage. The brawlers stopped brawling and looked at the cloaked figure.

"You," Erza stood up, the members quickly stiffened and backed away from the stranger and from Erza. "Have you come to gloat at me."

"I just came to give you back one of your belongings." Lucy swooned, what a gentleman, his voice is so smooth as well. The question is… is he assertive? Natsu got up, he heard little snips of Erza's and Lucy's conversation.

"You managed to beat Erza twice in battle!"

"Hm… I don't know what you're talking about."

"FIGHT ME!"

"I'll think about it," He dragged the suitcase and dropped it at Erza's feet. "You left this behind." Erza narrowed her eyes.

"I believe I haven't caught your name yet and I haven't even told you my name."

"Your name's on your luggage and you told me when you were drunk."

"You still haven't answered my first question," Erza glared at the stranger. Lucy started to drool, okay even though she can't see through the mask and cloak, she can see dark brown eyes that she could swim in all day, technically one eye since the stranger has some of his brown bangs cover his left eye. It's almost like another Mystogan!

"OI ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT ME!"

"Hm… alright then, it's best if we fight outside, since I rather not damage anything or anyone," He turned on his heel and walked out of the guild, Natsu eagerly followed the stranger. The members also exited the guild, once they were all outside the members formed a circle with the brawlers in the middle.

"I'M NATSU DRAGNEEL AND I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU!"

"Rubin… just Rubin," Rubin stared at the energetic pink haired boy in front of her, her hands rested by her sides. "I do have a title… maybe I'll tell you at the end of the battle… now come at me boy." Natsu grinned and ran forward, this is gonna be easy for him.

"IRON FIST!" Natsu's eyes widened, Rubin had caught his fist and flung him aside.

"You need to be quicker than that," She spoke coolly.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu opened his palm to reveal an ember, he gulped it and let out a satisfying burp. "Ha… prepare for my fire dragon's roar!" Natsu puffed out his cheeks and reared his head back, he held up his two fists against his mouth, like he is playing the trumpet, and blew out a stream of fire. Natsu smirked that should've at least caught Rubin off guard. He stiffened when he felt something sharp, hovering nearby his throat.

"You have an ability similar to someone I know, except for the fact that he isn't a dragon slayer," Rubin sighed, this boy is similar to Shota, but luckily enough Shota isn't that annoying as Natsu. The members that circled them gazed at Rubin both in shock and curiosity. "I'm afraid I can't reveal any more information about him, but I can tell you that there was a slight problem when he was born.

"Just who are you really?" Natsu questioned Rubin, who sheathed her rapier. She glanced at the crowd around her… is that girl drooling? Oh wait, everyone outside of her own guild sees Rubin as a man. Especially with the way she dresses up and acts like one in public.

"Like I said before just Rubin."

"WRONG!" A rather eccentric elderly man stepped out… doing a rather insane pose… with a very unusual hat, Rubin sweat dropped. "You're Rubin an S-class mage, otherwise know as Oberon!" Some certain members bursted into giggles. You can imagine what they were whispering… if not I shall provide you with assistance.

"Master Makarov is getting onto something."

"Oh~ lucky Erza, she's gotten herself a gentleman."

"I OBJECT!" Rubin groaned… she forgotten about him. "Rubin here, isn't known as Oberon, but he is known as Quick flash," Yes, Trev decided to hop along for alcohol. "Or should I say…" Trev gulped, Rubin held her rapier at his neck.

"Finish that sentence, and you'll make this shipping nonsense worse."

"Shipping? Oh no Rubin I'm helping you by revealing-"

"No Trev… you're drunk and I believe you're having another one of your sick fantasies. So let me assist you old man!" She slammed the hilt of her rapier on top of Trev's head and watched him fall down to the ground. Master Makarov seem intrigued by what Trev was about to reveal. Rubin faced the crowd.

"I'm Rubin, an S-class mage as you already know, what other people call me by is Lightning streak. And I belong to Flame's Guild." And with that Rubin walked away dragging Trev behind her.

"HEY GUYS I HEARD THAT SOME GUY MANAGED TO DRINK CANA UNDER THE TABLE!"

"What no way!"

"Well that's a first."

"Apparently it's that weird masked dude who did it."

The gossiping continued as the duo in the distance faded away.

—

How Rei sees everyone in the guild

—

Rei's P.o.v

Sapphire purred as I ran my fingers through her soft white fur. Everyone here is lively and respectable. If one of us was to damage some property, we would all chip in to pay the price. We're like one big happy family, but with many small separate families. It's similar to one of those class systems, I've been homeschooled, well not exactly, I've been focusing more on how to defend and fight for myself rather than study things. I don't know what my teacher's intentions was.

I don't even remember his face, same thing goes for my parents. In that class you would have your own little group of friends right? And there would probably be other groups as well, together you form a class. That's how it's like for us as well. I treat all the members like very distant relatives. But for those who I'm close to I see them as important figures in my life.

Let's see… Master Kurai is my grandpa. Shiro and Sinjo are my older brothers. Well… I guess I see Raven as my older sister, we fight a lot and insult each other, even though Master Kurai is her father and I see him as my grandpa. Shota… huh… I guess he's my future brother in law, he might get the guts to ask Raven out but then again he could lose his guts if Raven pulls the trigger of her gun when she says no.

Rubin is like a mother to us, she scolds us and secretly cares for us. Trev is half normal and half crazy uncle, Rubin and Trev act like siblings. It's true one time when I saw this guy hit on Rubin, Trev marched up to him and gave the guy an uppercut saying "You're trying to sink my ships, I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Okay maybe not. But who do I see as a father? I don't know… maybe I'll get close to someone one day and see them as a father. Oh and Sapphire is definitely the family pet~

"Hey Rei are you alright?" I snapped out of my daze. My family stood in front of me. I got up and walked towards them, Sapphire was already there before me. I don't think there's anything that'll separate us… unless if it's Shiro leading the way, he'll get us lost.


	16. Chapter 15

Gale ran. He grunted in irritation, branches slapping him in the face, stumbling over roots for a bonus his brother is most likely being held hostage. Life must really like to annoy him, he never ever had one single good day where he could kick back and relax. For some reason he couldn't shake off the feeling of being stalked, like he was the prey being hunted down by the predator. Gale glanced back and started to sprint for his life. Why? Well bad things always seems to follow him. A perfect true example is a forest fire. Where's our evidence? Well it seems obvious now doesn't it? That's right Gale is running for his life from a wild forest fire. He thought the smoke above some clearing would be where Shota is, but he instead stumbled into a forest fire.

"I hate you so much Shota!" Gale cried out in surprise, the branch he had previously ducked underneath, snapped and landed behind the unlucky man. For once in his life he's lucky to escape that.

"Fire… such a lovely thing to harness," Gale's stalker grinned, she watched the flames dancing around her, curling around her tanned skin. Strands of fire slipped through her fingers. (Storm: Let it go let it go!*gets shot cause of the amount of times that song has been sung*) Good thing her cloak is fireproof. The orb attached to her belt lit up and vibrated, she reluctantly plucked it off her belt.

"What in the blazes are you doing!" A gruff voice drifted out from the orb, if you have a good ear, then you might be able to pick out a familiar voice bickering with one sly cat.

"You don't mind if I throw some more food into the wok and fry them up?" The fire user smirked at her own little joke. "Then you can chop them up with those eagle claw things of yours and Saber can chew them up like the mad dog he is."

"LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS HALF CAT!"

"Well… fine you can add another one into the mix, but make sure you get here on time." The orb lost its brightness. The fire user sighed and sat down on the branch she previously stood on. She then thought about something, if she's surrounded by fire and is currently sitting on a branch that's on fire what would happen? Oh that's right she would fall. The branch underneath her gave away, she smiled, this was nothing. She held out her hands, breathing in and out.

"Fire cushion," A wall of fire leapt up and caught her, softening the landing hence the name of this impossible spell. (Storm: It's magic ya know~*gets shot again for another song reference*) She sighed reluctantly, she didn't want to leave this comfortable fire cushion but she must, otherwise he's going to nag her even more.

—

Sinjo shivered at the sight of the cellar, it was so dusty, dusty enough to make Sinjo go all OCD. Shelves full of wine barrels of beer filled up the cellar, the way it was set was like any other stereotypical library but with drinks instead. He glanced up at the ceiling of the cellar or the wooden floorboards of the guild's main room, he furrowed his brows as he caught little snippets of the conversation upstairs.

"Ey Sinjo… can't you use your magic to hear the full conversation?" Shiro yawned, leaning against the rough wall, "And while you're at it, you think you can scout out any fair maidens by listening to their soothing voices?" Sinjo groaned for once he thought Shiro would actually say something that wouldn't have anything to do with ladies.

"By the way where's Rei?"

"Keeping her tiger away from your evil clutches and hunting knife."

"Okay that only happened once!"

"Doesn't mean it won't happen again, knowing you and all, you love skinning animals for their pelts to make that," Shiro pointed at the green toink hat that sat on Sinjo's black shaggy hair.

"Hey green toinks are rare plus their pelts are better than any other toinks!"

"They're only rare because they're endangered toink species."

Sinjo growled, he may have lost this battle but it doesn't mean he has lost the war.

"I believe you two should stop fooling about and focus on our main priorities," An ancient voice came from Shiro's neck. "It's best if you don't use magic at all."

"Well it certainly took you a long time to wake up," The red haired boy glared at the eye necklace. "So you damn eye, why the hell cant we use magic?"

"The knights up there can sense when magic, at Sinjo's level, is being used," The adopted brothers sighed in defeat, there's nothing else to do, except wait. "Unless someone here knows a spell to throw off their senses."

"I know one," A small voice came from behind one of the many shelves full of drinks covered in dust. "But it won't last for long," Rei stepped out from her hiding place, her hand on Sapphire's head.

"I'm guessing Rubin taught you that spell?" Shiro smiled at the young girl, who nodded her answer.

"Deception." Rei flicked her wrist, a white aura surrounded Sinjo.

"Predator's senses," The hunter's scanned the ceiling and frowned. "I don't like how that old man in front of master is holding a knife… he's gonna attack the master!"

"Dammit either way we're sitting ducks, we can't get out of the cellar since we'll blow our cover… uh where did Rei go?" Shiro turned around and groaned, this obviously isn't going to end well.

"Phew Rubin blocked the knife… wait what!" Sinjo whirled around to face his brother the moment he said where is Rei.

—

"So… when are we gonna brawl?"

"Yeah why do we have to wait for her!" Saber bared his fangs at the supposed leader. Shota sighed, here he was tied up in rope. At Least they didn't tag him and blindfold him.

"You know why Saber," The leader brushed some of his orange spiked hair aside, the tip of the spikes were black. Shota stared at him for ages. "What?"

"Your hair… looks like… a bunch of foxes tails." An awkward silence soon followed after that. (Storm: Heheh has a similar hair style to Asch or Luke. 1: Really… you just had to.)

"Now that he said that… it really does look like a bunch of foxes tails… maybe you should've been called Ninetails instead." Just as Saber was about to continue to take the mickey out of fox tail boy, a quick glare from his crimson eyes quickly shut the cat up. (1:NARUTO. Storm:POKEMON. Storm and 1: wait what?)

"Hey where did you get those scars." Shota pointed at the three diagonal scars over fox tail's left eye.

"None of your business." To emphasise his point he held up one hand and carefully examined the claws strapped onto his wrist. (Storm: Because I suck at describing this kind of stuff search up hand claw weapon or something like that) Shota sniffed the air, the faint scent of smoke hit him, as much as he would love to track down where the source is, he's kinda tied up and kept as hostage. He hopes everyone else is doing fine.

—

The moment Theo came back, the atmosphere around him was uncomfortable, there's too many uptight knights in here, with their hands on their choices of weapons or ready to release a quick spell. None of them approached Theo or Rubin for any drinks, except for the leader of the Knights. The bartender grunted, it was so tempting to have another quick smoke, but he mustn't, he promised Dorian that he wouldn't smoke even though he broke that promise already. Something tugged on his trousers and held out a rag. That was the rag he lost down in the cellar!

"Ah thank you… wait!" Theo bent down and found himself face to face with Rei. "What in the devils name are you doing here," Theo harshly whispered at Rei, not a single emotion was on her face.

"That old guy in armour is a threat, he nearly killed Gramps," Rei placed one hand behind her and grabbed onto the hilt of one of her katanas, ready to launch herself over the bar to deliver the killing blow. "We must eliminate him," Before Rei could actually jump, Theo grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her down.

"And get sent to jail brat."

"I expected this would happen, so I sent Sapphire ahead to do it," Theo quickly glanced to the nearest window, and surprise surprise the white tiger is outside ready to crash the party.

"First of all how did you even get out of the cellar, especially with that shelf blocking the way," He waved at the shelf behind him.

"Oh I found some secret entrance to Dorian's store." Rei answered as innocently as she can. Well that explained the first question but the second question?

"That damn fat cat can't even fit through that entrance, so how did you get her out?" The entrance was small enough for Rei to crawl through but that tiger? No way… it's not even possible, that cat would've just gotten stuck. But no they somehow proved him wrong.

"Magic," Rei pouted and waved her hands. "And don't call Sappy fat!" Great the fat cat even has a nickname, a very weird nickname. Theo is in one hell of a sticky situation, weighing the pros and cons wasn't helping him at all. Let the cat tackle the old man and shred him to pieces or let Rei do… the exact same thing. Yep he definitely wasn't going anywhere with this. He only has one choice left and that is… a coin? Theo muttered to himself heads or tails, Rei for heads and Sapphire for tails. He flipped the coin, swiftly caught it, he slowly opened his hand.

AN:

Storm: Uh hi everyone… it's been a long time

1: As in you procrastinating every day, leaving essays and homework til last minute, having anime and manga marathons and playing video games.

Storm: Are you still mad about that essay, where I managed to get a higher-

1: Shut up… I worked so damn hard while you leave it last minute and winged it and… what's with that look?

Storm: Watching anime but this one anime… makes me think the protagonist is a lolicon.

1: What's it called?

Storm: Lance n' masques. Right you know how in every anime they do festivals and do shows and all that?

1: Yeah.

Storm: I saw the best Romeo and Juilet play in Akuma no riddle.

1: How is it the best?

Storm: I don't give away spoilers. DISCLAIMER!

Mysterious fox tail hair dude: Storm and 1 do no-

1: Woah that's too long dude lemme change it.

Ninetails: *sighs* Storm and 1 do not owe Fai-

Storm: Nononono I have a better one.

Asch's second clone: They do not owe Fair-

1: Actually how ab-

Asch's second clone: STOP INTERUPTING ME AND LEAVE MY TEMPORARY NAME ALONE. Anyways they do not Fairy Tail but they do owe Flame's Guild and the ocs they also don't owe any thing else that has been mentioned.

Storm: Alright bye guys!

1: See ya.


	17. Shorts no 2

Hey guys, last week I was busy. Because of one week of doing a drama competition, I'm mentally exhausted. Because of activities week, if you don't pick an overseas trip, you're forced to go to school and do a free activity for one whole week. So 1 was having fun in Iceland. I had homework to do as well. Essays and projects. Whoo. So of course I got bored and surfed the web and found out 1 has an ask account. Being the best friend I am, I decided to spam her ask box but to do that I had to create an account. I went ahead and did it so you can find it here. .fm/Skywolf21. You can basically ask me stuff about Flame's Guild, ask me to hurry up, to stop procrastinating, ask the characters any questions and they will answer… hopefully. And now I present you with a bunch of shorts.

Storm

DISCLAIMER: We do not owe Fairy Tail at all we only owe the ocs

-Revenge is so sweet-

We see a familiar brown spiky haired girl ducking around a corner, scanning the streets for a certain candy loving blonde amongst the crowd of villagers scanning the wares on display at each and every stall they walk pass by. Rei pressed her back against the wall, rubbing her hands together mischievously. She conducted a plan and set traps, the big question is… what is her motive behind this? The target is making her way over here, just one more step and she'll walk into her trap. Raven stood there and squinted her way, ignoring the people brushing past her. She intensely stared, two paths stand in her way… which one does she take again? If she remembered right, didn't the arrow with Flame's Guild painted on it in thick black paint pointed to the right path? Rei nibbled on her fingers nervously.

"Come on take the left road," She chanted desperately under her breath. The blonde still stood there, scratching her head. "Just take the left road already you annoying candy crazed woman!" The cause of her desperation, shrugged her shoulders and took the left path. Rei fist pumped, things were going her way.

The clueless blonde has no idea what's going to happen to her, as she strolled down the path, confident that it'll take her back to the guild. She didn't bother looking at the scenery around her, besides its always the same old boring trees and nature related things she sees every day. A snap sounded echoed throughout the forest. Raven ducked underneath a swinging log that could've knocked her out, the only thing that's running through her mind is keep the candy safe no matter what. Rei frowned, but that didn't bring her down for she settled up more traps up ahead.

Raven's journey mainly consisted of dodging many sharp things thrown at her, swinging logs, bear traps, tripwires and all sorts of traps keeping her candy safe in the process. Rei tugged at her bangs furiously, how the hell is Raven surviving all her traps that are guaranteed to kill someone. But what they both didn't expect next was this. Raven tripped… over nothing. WHAT! A pitfall was conveniently placed in front of her, Raven seen this particular pitfall from miles away and yet here she is falling into a pitfall her pride is alongside her, falling into the depths of humiliation. Thinking quickly, Raven lobbed her candy to the side in midair until she hurtled through a pile of leaves and landing in a hole. How embarrassing, tripping over nothing and falling for the most stereotypical trap in the book. Taking this chance while she can, Rei darted out from her hiding place and snatched the bag of candy, quickly making her escape.

Tossing a candy into her mouth Rei flashed a grin.

"Now I stole your candy," She smirked at her own little joke, she managed to get her revenge for all the things Raven did to her. "I never knew that revenge could be so sweet."

Raven growled, when she tossed her candy she noticed a familiar brat hiding. She now knows who did this and she wants her revenge.

-Rubin is bad at something-

Rubin is seen scowling at a piece of paper, gripping a pencil in hand. The fireplace beside her, cackled. Master Kurai leaned back into his plush chair, skimming the many books on his shelves, letting his feet rest on the carpet covered in patterns below him. He loved his office and the possessions inside it.

"Master… you know I suck at drawing right?" A nod from Master Kurai followed after that. "Then why the hell did you ask me to draw a portrait of you!"

"Ah well about that… I wanted you to improve on your artistic side."

"Like what?"

"Drawing, painting, handwriting and creativity."

"At least I can write."

"Yes but it's a messy scrawl." Master Kurai remarked dryly.

"Why focus on those things when I could focus on something else?" Rubin tapped her pencil noisily on the coffee table in front of her, she can cook and fight so why does she need to draw?

"So you can be more social and get a pen pal!"

Silence. Rubin stared at him dully with killing intent.

"Um… so you can design a rapier?"

"Are you trying to say something?" Rubin started to sharpen her pencil very slowly. Master Kurai gulped, there's only one way to do this and that's blackmail.

"You know Erza Scarlet right?"

"Met her once," Rubin grimaced as she remembered that day, with all the drinking. She shuddered briefly, never ever again.

"Well she happens to love cake… strawberry cake to be precise."

"Uh huh?" Where was Master Kurai going with this conversation?

"I can invite her over for questions and tell her that you happen to veeeerrrrryyyyy good at baking, she will then demand you to bake for her. Once she tastes the cake, I will offer to sell you to her," He smirked at the horrified expression on her face. "Then she'll pay me money and never complain about how there's no cake."

Rubin got to work quickly and do I mean quickly. She held up her 'masterpiece'. Master Kurai sweat dropped. On the page was a stickman with a sword coming out of his head, in messy handwriting, his name was written with a label pointing at said stickmen.

"I can see your emotion in this work… I'm impressed," Master Kurai is currently sweating bullets now, he's going to be a dead old man… but before he dies, he must send one final message. Master Kurai snatched Rubin's drawing and her awfully sharp pencil and leapt off his seat just before Rubin could launch herself at him and choke him. He desperately scribbled down a message, while dodging Rubin at the same time. Master Kurai snapped his fingers and the paper disappeared.

"Master what did you do?" Rubin menacingly made her way over to him.

"I sent an letter to an old friend, asking if I could borrow Erza for a while." That was the final straw. "I can now die peacefully and go up to heaven, knowing that I will soon have my revenge." Rubin held up her pencil, aiming for his throat.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" The door slammed open, the nature freak appeared… uh I mean Trev appeared at the doorway, anime tears streaming down his face under his mask. "MASTER KURAI YOU CAN'T JUST DIE NOW, WE HAVE TO MAKE OUR SHIPPINGS COME TRUE!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT, IF I DIE RIGHT NOW… I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE MY OTPS CANON!" Rubin face palmed, the two shippers in front of her were hugging each other, tears streaming down their faces as they sobbed how some of their otps don't have enough evidence. Worst day ever.

-Master Kurai's letter-

Erza intensely stared at the letter in front of her, if she flipped it around, she can see an awfully drawn stickman. She scanned the letter over and over again to make sure she isn't hallucinating. The others stared at Erza, wondering what's inscribed on the letter in her hands. Erza stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, drooling slightly.

"Tell the Master I'll be gone for awhile!" She rushed out of the guild, leaving the slightly crumpled letter behind.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's a love letter?" Everyone stared at Lucy who sighed and look off into the distance.

"Says here something about free cake."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped but then shivered at the mention of cake and Erza. Never ever again.


	18. Ch16 FIGHT I think

Theo opened his hand to reveal… nothing?

"Magic," Theo waved his hands and smirked at the awestruck girl in front of her. He rather let the tiger shred Master Kurai's old friend so the tiger could get skinned, then cooked and finally served on a silver plate big enough for the tiger to lay across. The cooked tiger would be stuffed, surrounded by many vegetables and for the finishing touch an apple in the cooked tiger's mouth. Theo would be praised for a wonderful decision that they would give him the tiger's fur as a cloak. CRAAASH! Shattered glass sprayed everywhere, the people who were unfortunately nearby the window either lifted their arms and block any incoming glass or ducked under the table. At least they're good at acting fast. The bartender giggled excitedly it's going to happen, the poor girl next to him looked at Theo, horrified. The bartender did something out of character for once in his entire lifetime. Instead of hearing a certain feline crying out in pain... It was a purr? The tiger had latched herself to Rubin, who happened to be holding a plate of steak.

"What a fascinating entrance, is this your pet?" Lance chortled at how shocked his knights looked, a certain blue haired knight who is still holding a grudge, narrowed his eyes at the tiger.

"Ah… yes this is… Diamond," Rubin gently shoved Sapphire off, she tossed a glare over to the bar where Theo currently stood holding on to Rei's collar. Rubin wasn't the only one glaring. The owner of the tiger was glaring as well and mouthed the word traitor to Sapphire. The tiger whimpered her apology the steak is more important than killing some old man. Rei growled, she wriggled out of Theo's grip and launched herself over the bar, her hands latched on the hilts behind her. With a battle cry she unsheathed her two trusty katanas and aimed to strike down Lance. The Knights were to slow to react but Lance wasn't. Lance somehow managed to block two katanas with his own helmet. Keisuke recognised her and snarled. He drew out Demon's Fang and swung it at Rei. Rei backflipped and readied her katanas for a duel until someone grabbed her by collar again.

"Rei," Rei felt helpless for she was hanging in midair and in front of an angry Rubin. If looks can kill Rei would be dead by now.

"Y-yes?"

"What did we say about the cellar?"

"D-don't c-come out until they l-leave?"

"And what did you do?"

"I got out of the c-cellar."

"And?" Rei mumbled the last part, she felt the crowds eyes staring at her. Rubin felt like she done enough and placed Rei down, turned her around until she faced a rather amused looking Lance.

"I'm not sorry for attempting to kill you because you tried to kill Gramps!" Rei flailed her arms and pouted stubbornly.

—

Gale skidded to a stop, panting heavily he spotted his brother with what appears to be a man with cat ears and a very odd sense of fashion. Shota flinched and tried to wriggle out of the tight ropes that held him back from doing as he pleased.

"SHOTA!" Gale screamed and flailed his arms like a drunk man, estatic to his see his brother in pain. (1: You thought it was SHOTA being alive...nope) Shota looked at him with desperation, the cutlass wielding cat man eyed Gale.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with my brother and if you're looking for a brain it's not In there I tried checking many times!" Saber smirked at him as he stood there, spinning his cutlass in a flashy way. Gale smirked in return, vines snaked out of his mechanical arm. He whipped five at them at Saber, who swiftly blocked them with ease, what Saber didn't notice was one of the vines snaking its way to Shota, untying him. A fist with ash and smoke curling around it made contact with Saber's head. Saber fell down and Shota stood there cracking his knuckles. Gale made his way over to Shota, a look of relief on his face. For some reason Shota was sprinting towards him at full speed, must be happy to see his brother. Gale was knocked off his feet, blades of grass brushing his cheek, he looked up to see his brother crushing him and a woman with her fist held out. His eyes widened he could've been knocked out by this strange woman who was luckily wearing shorts. Shota shot up like a bullet (1: no pun intended) and quickly attacked the stranger, who dodged and smashed his ribs. "GYAH!" Gale scrambled up to his feet, he flicked his wrists and watched as more vines wrapped themselves around the cloaked woman. The vines were burnt off, Gale gritted his teeth as he dashed to punch her. The woman round house kicked Gale, he wasn't the only one to feel pain from his ribs. Shota managed to sneak up behind her only for the woman to jab him with her elbow in the guts.

Gale had a vine wrapped around her leg and he swept her off her feet and not in the romantic way. Poor girl was hanging upside down midair.

"Women can't help but fall for me when I sweep them off their feet," Gale chuckled to himself, he was the only one laughing. Shota face palmed and shot an apologetic look to the woman. Her hood fell off to reveal brown hair, the tips dyed in blood red. A look of disappointment was etched in her emerald eyes. Gale ignored the responses he got and punched the woman square in the face.

"I'm so done with people and their obsession with ribs!" The woman smirked, she reached behind her and slid a black lance with red flames out of the two loops on her leather belt. Like a hunter she quickly smashed the butt of her lance on Gale's face.

"I also have an obsession with faces, like their looks for example, a shame you just don't have the charm and looks," Shota whimpered as he instinctively covered himself in ash and smoke creating a defence against this enraged woman. "Averia!" A voice growled and Shota looked up and smiled, looks like Tails or fox boy made his appearance, and what's this? He's wearing a white cloak and some chains… did he seriously walked away to just put that on? "Hah!" He pounced off the branch, the chains on his jeans jingled, like a peregrine falcon he swooped down. Rocketing towards Shota, his fist cocked back. BAM. A punch crashed into his face and all he did was smile while doing that in a rather sadistic way. 'Is everyone here sadistic except for me?' Shota thought as grabbed the fist on his face and allowed a black substance to warp around Fox boy's hand and up his neck. Fox boy frowned and glanced at the substance. Averia tried to intercept the fight but Gale grabbed her.

"May I have this dance?" He punched her and then clumsily ducked underneath the swipe she sent with her lance. "Feisty one aren't we, well I like my women feisty," Averia groaned and clicked her fingers. A tornado of fire surrounded her, soon revealing her sitting comfortably on a black horse. It wasn't like any other normal horse instead of the normal wire like mane and tail a horse would usually have, it was replaced with fire. The nightmarish horse pawed the ground with its hooves, fire stealing from all four hooves, Averia spun her lance around and pointed it at Gale.

"Pick a God and pray!" She shouted as she spurred her horse on towards Gale. (Storm: Leave a review if you know the reference I made! 1:Is it that game you showed me with the bunny guy?)

"Shota let's play fairly," Fox boy said with a murderous intent surrounding him. Shota smiled, his white teeth were now black slime and his whole mouth was filled with ash. "ASH ROAR!" Ash crashed into fox boy as he jumped up, his face now burning, fox boy was at a disadvantage. Shota jumped up grabbed fox boy's face and smashed him into the ground, he then flew down full speed and landed a solid blow to fox boy's stomach. "CHECKMATE!" Fox boy screamed and then kicked Shota. Fox boy had three hidden blades in his shoe making it look like a set of claws, and he decided to use it. The blades pierced Shota in the back. Shota winced at the excruciating pain and glared at him. Gale noticed the escalation of the fight and the fact a nightmare horse was charging at him like a mad bull seeing red. He glanced to his side, an apple was sitting next to him, it probably fell off its branch and rolled away from its home. Gale snatched it from the ground and tossed it towards the lake and watched as the horse went to "fetch" it, leaping majestically into the water successfully catching the apple, until it noticed that it was a bad idea, water softened its landing causing it to yelp, it's rider also suffering the same wet fate. Gale ran to them and pulled his unconscious brother away from Fox boy, black sludge dripping from Shota's gaping wounds. The ash covering his body fell off him, returning Shota to his normal everyday appearance. Gale looked at fox boy. "What do you want from us?" Fox boy grunted as he pointed to Averia but she was too busy trying to save her horse that was in the water suffering from 3rd degree water damage. Averia trudged over to them looking disgruntled.

"Wasn't this some kind of test to join Flame's Guild?" Gale nodded a bit nervously since the nightmare horse is glaring at him, completely drenched alongside with his owner… For respect and modesty he didn't let his eyes wander away from Averia's face. "Well, some people are chasing us and we need a place for cover." The horse wasn't the only one glaring, for another set of glaring eyes has been added. Saber woke up with a jolt and hissed in irritation, his feline eyes scanning his surroundings.

"TALON WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You were being annoying."

"HOW!"

"You kept asking for food." Lightning sparked between their eyes, if you were to squint your eyes you can be able to see a cat and a falcon eyeing each other.

"I OBJECT!" Shota slammed his hand on the ground below him and pointed a finger at Talon. "My client here was hungry and you decided to be cruel and heartless, making him stay on guard duty with an empty stomach while you run off to put some fancy cloak and chains on!" Gale sighed, how can people be so energetic after they wake up from being unconscious.

1: so that took us time to post

Storm:yup

1: to be honest I'm the one typing this time authors note and I'm not exceptional at this stuff but I'm need to say I am CRAZY sorry we were in a huge stump on creativity expecially me but we were also procrastinating but I just couldn't think about what to do next with all of this but yeah hope u enjoyed this chapter and I'M GONNA BE EVIL AND NOT LET STORY SAY ANNOYING MBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABAHAHAHAHA ALSO I NEVER OWNED FAIRYTAIL CUS IF I DID WE WOULD ALL BE SCREWED but me and storm own the OC's

Storm: HEY.

1: SSSSSSHHHHHH -put finger on lip- it's okay it's life see you all later

EDIT A/N:

Storm: 1 did something really stupid, and after an hour since is chapter has been published. I decided to check it now I have wifi and realised she revealed something she shouldn't have. She also swapped the paragraphs around and had another duplicate of the second paragraph.


	19. A note after a year or two

Hello to those who even clicked on this story.

So it's been two years or a year since I've even looked at this fan fiction I've made with my friend. To be honest I can't help but cringe as I look back on this fanfiction. All the ocs are Mary Sues or Gary Sues, poor descriptions, the story is rushed, sooooooo many characters have been introduced and it's hard to keep track of, poor and probably inaccurate battle descriptions or weapons and since it may have been rushed I most likely haven't checked it over for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.

Can I also point out that the chapter titles I chose is _C-R-I-N-G-Y. _Not only that I typed and edited every single one of those chapters on this IPad Mini on notes first, then paste it here. So guaranteed for mistakes and weird shortcuts I have on this iPad like I type l f together with no space in between I get ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) or ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ. There may also have been times where I've typed out a chapter with a Spanish keyboard and I didn't notice until I finished typing it lol.

Not sure what I should do with this story, leave it covered in dust? Delete it? Rewrite everything and I mean everything as in some characters may be scrapped or some of the rubbish plots will be binned and erased from the face of the Internet. Pit this story up for adoption, well I doubt anyone would adopt this shitty story out of my hands. Come on look at this fanfiction its starving and has been abandoned by me and my co-writer, who gave up on this story. Ooooorrrrrrr I could find another person who's willing to be a co-author or writer? You're free to PM me or leave some review, not sure if I'll be able to respond it since I barely use or read on this website anymore, had to reset my password and everything.

**Storm**


End file.
